Northern Lights
by Yuhe Hime
Summary: Para continuar muchas veces hay q vencer la oscuridad que llevamos dentro... siempre hay una manera
1. Chapter 1

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

Por: Yuhe

N.A. Es mi primer fic de Shaman King *u* así q espero que lo disfruten. Me costó mucho pensar en un título, así que le puse este por la canción de Northern lights de la serie de Shaman King, creo q le queda =P

Advertencia de spoiler: Este fic se basa en la historia del manga, así que podrían haber algunos spoilers para los que no lo han leído.

Y sin más los dejo con mi historia!

**CAPITULO I**

La pelea de Shamanes había terminado y por increíble que pareciera las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad. Todos habían retomado sus vidas habituales, y en algunos momentos hasta les parecía que nada había sido real. Sin embargo lo era, el nuevo Shaman King había sido elegido y ellos habían ayudado a que todo saliera bien. Se habían convertido en leyendas entre los Shamanes del mundo.

Era una tarde soleada e Yoh regresaba a la casa luego de realizar las compras. Al entrar encontró a Anna recostada en la pared de la sala, con una mirada extraña "¿Ocurre algo Anna?"

Anna levantó la vista y lo vio por algunos momentos "Te has demorado..." reclamó molesta.

Yoh sintió una corriente de aire frío pasar por su espalda y se disculpó rápidamente antes que pudiera molestarse más.

"Más vale que hagas una cena deliciosa" dijo esta caminando hasta la puerta de la casa "Y cuando vuelva espero que esté todo listo"

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Yoh mientras pasaba a su lado.

"Ese no es tu asunto" tras responder a su pregunta salió sin decir más. Yoh suspiró de caminó a la cocina, debería darse prisa y tener la cena lista para cuando regresara.

"Amo Yoh" comenzó a decir Amidamaru, apareciendo a su lado "al parecer la señorita Anna está de muy mal humor hoy ¿Habrá sucedido algo?"

"No lo sé, pero será mejor que haga lo que me dijo, no queremos que se enfade aún más verdad" respondió este riendo.

Cuando Anna volvió Yoh tenía todo preparado para la cena "Bienvenida a casa Anna, te estaba esperando para cenar. Has tardado mucho y muero de hambre"

Anna se sentó a la mesa y probó el arroz de su plato "Sabe mal".

Yoh sintió algunas lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, seguramente tendría que repetirlo todo nuevamente hasta que Anna estuviera satisfecha. Pero para su sorpresa Anna simplemente se levantó y anunció que se iría a dormir. Definitivamente esa no se la esperaba, Anna nunca iba a dormir sin cenar.

"Parece que la señorita Anna sigue de mal humor"

"Si así parece Amidamaru, pero seguro que para mañana ya se le pasó"

El mal humor de Anna se mantuvo durante las próximas semanas. Hablaba muy poco con Yoh, y se mantenía en su habitación. Incluso decidió quedarse en casa y faltar al colegio.

Un par de semanas después Yoh y Manta regresaban de la escuela luego de terminadas las clases. "Anna ha faltado mucho a clases últimamente, no crees Yoh"

"Si, es cierto. Creo que ya se ha aburrido" respondió este con su habitual sonrisa.

"¡Es cierto! Seguro se está saltando las clases porque últimamente nos han dejado muchas tareas" lo apoyó Manta riendo.

"Si la señorita Anna los escucha hablar así, estoy seguro que se meterán en serios problemas" los advierte Amidamaru nervioso.

"Ni lo digas Amidamaru, solo de pensarlo siento escalofríos" dice Yoh temeroso.

"Pobre Yoh, siempre has tenido que vivir bajo el terrible yugo de Anna"

"Lo sé..." sollozó Yoh mientras entraban finalmente a la casa. Justo en la puerta se encontraba Anna quien al parecer los estaba esperando.

"Me marcho" declaró tomando una pequeña maleta.

"¡¿Que dices? ¡No Anna espera, no quise decir eso! ¡No es lo que piensas, no te vayas!" Exclamó Yoh alarmado, seguramente había escuchado lo que decían poco antes y se lo había tomado en serio.

"¿De que hablas Yoh?" preguntó esta inquisitivamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no fue porque...? ¿Tu no...? es que yo pensé..." comenzó a balbucear nervioso al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más.

"¡Deja de decir tonterías! Debo darme prisa y me estás haciendo perder el tiempo"

"Pero Anna ¿A donde vas?" preguntó Yoh más calmado.

"Volveré a Ozorezan"

"¿¡A Osorezan! ¿Por qué?"

"Kino me ha pedido que regrese, debo ir a completar un entrenamiento" respondió "Ya he perdido mucho el tiempo con ustedes, adiós" se despidió, y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más Anna ya había desaparecido de la vista de todos.

"Parece que solo estaba esperando a que regresaras para despedirse Yoh" comentó el espíritu de Fausto con una sonrisa.

"Vaya, eso fue repentino" dijo Manta aún viendo a la puerta.

"¡Oh que triste desgracia! La señorita Anna se ha marchado, esta casa no será igual sin ella" lloraba Ryu desde la cocina.

"Amo Yoh..."

"Lo sé Amidamaru..." respondió Yoh pensativo "...creo que tienes razón... hace mucho que no visitamos Ozorezan ¡Es hora de tomarnos unas vacaciones! ¡Vamos todos a Aomori"

"¡De qué demonios estás hablando Yoh! ¡es demasiado repentino!" gritó Manta sobresaltado.

"¡Pero amo Yoh" exclamó igual de sorprendido Amidamaru.

"Yo también quiero visitar Ozorezan" secundó Fausto.

"¡Que excelente idea jefe!" los apoyó Ryu emocionado.

"Bien, entonces está decidido ¡Vamos a Ozorezan!"

"¿¡Detente Yoh! ¿¡Qué hay de las clases! ¡No puedes decidir algo así tan fácil"

"Vamos Manta, sé que tú también quieres ir"

Manta suspira vencido "De acuerdo..."

Todos se encontraban ahora en un tren rumbo a Ozorezan junto con Anna. "No entiendo por que están todos acá" decía esta algo molesta.

"Vamos Anna, hace mucho que no visito la casa de la abuela, la última vez fue cuando fui con Matamune"

Anna dió un pequeño suspiro y continuó con la lectura de su revista. Por esta vez no se opondría, el entrenamiento sería difícil y seguramente necesitaría a Yoh cerca, eso le daría ánimos y quizá él lo sabía.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se encontraban entrando a la casa, nada parecía haber cambiado en aquel lugar, a veces a Yoh le daba la sensación que el tiempo se detenía en esa casa.<p>

"Vaya, puedo ver Anna que has traído todo un séquito contigo" comentó Kino al entrar a la sala y ver a todos los recién llegados.

"Ellos han venido por su cuenta" respondió fríamente ignorando el asunto y caminó hasta ella "Me da gusto verte otra vez".

"Lo mismo digo Anna, pasa por favor, debemos comenzar lo antes posible" Anna caminó tras Kino hasta desaparecer ambas por una puerta.

"Creo que hemos sido un poco ignorados" comentó Ryo decepcionado.

Yoh río ante su comentario, definitivamente el no esperaba nada más "No se queden allí, vamos a buscar algunas habitaciones" añadió.

"¡Joven Yoh!" se escuchó una sorprendida voz tras ellos, y al voltear se encontraron con el sorprendido rostro de Tamao.

"¡Tamao!" exclamaron todos al unísono "Llevas tiempo sin visitarnos en Fumbari, que bueno verte" la saludó Yoh.

"Si... es cierto" responde tímidamente "Que gusto verlos a todos, por favor, permitanme prepararles sus recamaras.

"¡Hermosa Tamao! Siempre tan hospitalaria y amable" canturreó Ryo alegremente.

* * *

><p>Algunos días después Yoh, Manta y Ryu caminaban tranquilamente por las nevadas montañas de Ozorezan, era invierno y el clima era gélido en esa área. "Así que este es el lugar donde la señorita Anna se entrenó" comentó Fausto apareciendo junto a todos "es un lugar muy hermoso ¿No crees Eliza?" Preguntó a esta quien le respondió con una sonrisa.<p>

"Ah, estas montañas me recuerdan a Izumo..." comentó Ryu melancólicamente "Entrené tan duro en ese lugar con Nykihisa-san, quién iba a pensar que pasaría todo lo que pasó en el torneo de Shamanes. Y todo se lo debo a usted y a la señorita Anna, gracias a ustedes encontré mi lugar ideal en este mundo y ese es estar siempre junto a ustedes"

"Vamos Ryo, deja de decir esas cosas antes que me avergüence" rió nerviosamente Yoh.

"Oye Yoh, ahora que mencionan a Anna, no la he visto desde que llegamos acá, y eso fue hace más de una semana"

"Recuerda que está entrenando, fue por eso que Anna vino hasta acá"

"Es cierto, Anna también ha entrenado por mucho tiempo... es extraño, nunca imaginé a Anna entrenando"

"¿Pero que dices Manta" preguntó Yoh divertido "Mi abuela es terrible como maestra ¿De donde crees que Anna aprendió esos entrenamientos infernales por los que me hizo pasar?" preguntó con tristeza y terror al recordar esa terrible época.

"Si, tienes razón. Es solo que no puedo imaginar a Anna en otro papel que no sea el de entrenadora" confeso sonriendo.

"¡Miren la hora que es!" exclamó Ryu alarmado "¡Eso explica la terrible hambre que tengo!"

"¿Qué les parece si vamos a pescar algo para el almuerzo?"

"¡Excelente idea Jefe! Tokaguero y yo nos encargaremos de eso"

Yoh suspiró al pensar en Anna, a decir verdad estaba preocupado. Había estado preocupado desde que estaban en Funbari, había notado como la actitud de Anna había cambiado, y era claro que estaba preocupada. Aunque no se lo dijera él la conocía perfectamente y podía decir que lo que estuviera pasando era algo grande. Por esa razón había decidido ir a Ozorezan con ella en cuanto dijo que se marchaba. Quería estar a su lado en lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo, y si Kino quería entrenarla debía significar que era algo peligroso.

Luego del almuerzo se quedaron a la orilla del lago, charlando durante todo el día, sin que se dieran cuenta la noche ya había caído sobre ellos. "Siento que estés perdiendo tantas clases Manta, te traje acá sin preguntar si era lo que querías" decía Yoh que se encontraba tumbado en la tierra viendo las estrellas.

"No te preocupes Yoh, la próxima semana empezarán las vacaciones así que no perderemos tantas clases"

"¿En serio? Me alegro" respondió sonriendo. Luego de algunos momentos más se puso en pie. "Se hace tarde, creo que debemos volver a casa.

"Estoy de acuerdo, estoy muy cansado" respondió Manta.

* * *

><p>Anna se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa, recostada en un barandal mientras observaba detenidamente el estanque frente a ella. Yoh la vio desde lejos y se acercó hasta estar a su lado "Parece que has terminado una parte del entrenamiento".<p>

"Si, he terminado la fase preparatoria" respondió sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

"Ya veo..." respondió recostándose también en el barandal. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por largo rato, no tendían a hablar mucho cuando estaban juntos, sin embargo disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

"Lo noté desde que estábamos en Fumbari..." comenzó a decir Yoh "Sabía que algo pasaba, puedes decirme lo que sea, lo sabes ¿no? ¿Quisieras decírmelo? ¿Qué es lo que pasa Anna?"

Anna permaneció en silencio por algunos momentos más "No estoy autorizada para hablar sobre eso" dijo finalmente inclinando la mirada.

Yoh sonrió al escucharla y volteo su mirada hacia ella "Hay muchos secretos en la familia Asakura" comentó y nuevamente ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero esta vez ninguno volvió a decir nada. Hasta que comenzó a nevar.

"Hace mucho frío y ya se ha hecho muy tarde, será mejor que regresemos, debes descansar" dijo Yoh comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

"Yoh..." lo llamó Anna sin moverse del barandal y sin dejar de ver el estanque. Al escucharla se detuvo en silencio sin voltear.

"¿Podrías quedarte un poco más?" vociferó suavemente. Yoh permaneció en silencio unos segundos y luego continuó caminando hacia la casa.

Anna volteó ligeramente la cabeza para verlo marcharse. Volteo nuevamente su rostro hacia el estanque sin cambiar en ningún momento su expresión, acomodó su abrigo, metió sus manos entre los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, hacia mucho frío, caminar le ayudaría.

Aunque su rostro inexpresivo no lo mostrara verlo marcharse le había dolido. Estaba acostumbrada a que le dieran la espalda, desde pequeña había vivido de ese modo, sin embargo Yoh jamás lo había hecho, desde el primer momento estuvo siempre a su lado. Claro que todo esto era algo que nunca iba a aceptar. Caminó un poco más hasta unas bancas, el frío comenzaba a doler, o quizá no era el frío el que dolía. Decidió sentarse, se recostó en la banca y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la nieve tocaba su rostro y se derretía al contacto con su piel. Dejó descansar su mente, tratando de dejarla en blanco. No quería pensar en Yoh, ni en el entrenamiento, mucho menos en las razones de ese entrenamiento. Conocía perfectamente sus debilidades, pero aún así no era capás de vencerlas. Repentinamente una sensación de calidez tocó su mejilla y al abrir los ojos se encontró con Yoh, quien sostenía una lata caliente de chocolate.

"Hace frío, será mejor que bebas esto..." dijo entregándosela y luego se sentó junto a ella "Cuando regresé ya no estabas, me tomó un poco encontrarte"

Anna tomó la lata y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la alegraba verlo y saber que no había volteado su espalda hacia ella. Sabía que lo merecía, Yoh siempre había confiado en ella y le había demostrado que podía confiar en él, pero realmente no podía decírselo, y además no quería hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que Yoh se enterara de ese lado oscuro que nadie más, aparte de Kino, conocía.

"Sabes... la primera vez que te vi, lo primero que pensé fue en lo hermosa que eras" .

Anna se sonrojó al escucharlo "lo sé..." respondió.

"Pero también sentí terror, realmente me aterraste" añadió sonriendo.

"También lo sé..."

"Sé que lo sabes" dijo sonriendo "pero te diré algo más, en ese momento supe lo fuerte que eras, eres muy fuerte Anna, mucho más que mi abuela, eres más fuerte que yo, y sé que eres capás de vencer cualquier cosa"

"Yoh..."

Yoh sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la de ella "Todo estará bien"

Anna cerró los ojos y sonrió "Gracias Yoh..." respondió apretando la mano de él.

Yoh conocía a Anna, sabía perfectamente que la actitud que había estado mostrando no era más que miedo, y esto lo preocupaba, sabía que Anna se estaba enfrentado a algo grande y sin embargo no podía pelear junto a ella. Al parecer se había decidido que era una pelea que ella debía enfrentar sola. No era justo, ella había tenido que enfrentar tantas cosas sola desde pequeña, ¿Por qué tenía que seguir pasando por eso?. Había prometido protegerla, y aunque no supiera a que era lo que se enfrentaba estaría a su lado sin importar qué.

Continuará...

N.A: Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por favor dejen su review! seré muuuuuy feliz si lo hacen =P


	2. Chapter 2

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

Por: Yuhe

N.A. ya regresé con el segundo capitulo =3

**CAPITULO 2**

Esa mañana Yoh se levantó temprano y al bajar se encontró con Manta y Tamao que desayunaban en silencio. "Buenos días joven Yoh" saludo tímidamente Tamao.

"Cielos Yoh, te has levantado temprano" dijo Manta sonriendo.

"Buenos días" respondió Yoh con una sonrisa.

"¿Irá al Monte Osore Yoh-san?" preguntó Tamao

"¿Con qué el Monte Osore? ..." repitió Yoh un poco sorprendido "gracias Tamao, me has evitado un buen trabajo" concluyó sonriendo.

"¿Monte Osore? ¿A qué irás allá?" preguntó Manta intrigado.

"Iré a hacerle compañía a Anna" sonrió.

"¿A Anna? ¿Es allá donde ella está entrenando? ¿No hay problema si la interrumpes?" lo interrogó.

"No te preocupes Manta, no la interrumpiré"

"¿Puedo acompañarlos? me gustaría ver el entrenamiento de Anna"

"De acuerdo" sonrió Yoh.

* * *

><p>"Cielos, el invierno de Ozorezan es extremadamente frío" decía Manta mientras caminaban por el Monte Ozore.<p>

"Si, es cierto" respondió Yoh con una sonrisa distraída. El Monte Ozore le traía muchos recuerdos, ese lugar guardaba muchas promesas pendientes. Entre ellas la promesa de Yoh y Matamure de volverse a encontrar. Caminaron por algunas horas hasta que escucharon el sonido de una catarata. Caminaron un poco más y se acercaron a una peña, en lo alto de una colina. Desde allí se podía ver un enorme río que era bañado por una enorme catarata.

Manta casi se cae de la impresión al darse cuenta que bajo la catarata se encontraba Anna sentada sobre el agua meditando, con tan solo una Yukata puesta. "¡Pero que hace allí! ¡Va a morir congelada! ¡Yoh, date prisa, debes sacarla de allí antes que sea demasiado tarde!"

"Tranquilo Manta, ese es el entrenamiento de Anna"

"¿¡Qué! ¡Pero eso es demasiado peligroso! ¡Y el frío es terrible, el agua debe estar congelada! ¿¡Por qué permites eso!"

"Esa no es mi decisión" respondió Yoh sentándose en dirección al río.

Manta se sorprendió ante su respuesta, era la misma respuesta que alguna vez Anna le dió cuando Yoh entró a la cueva Yommi. Manta siguió observando a Anna incrédulo "No entiendo por qué tiene que hacer eso..."

"En estos momentos Anna se está purificando mientras entrena su cuerpo, su mente, su alma y su poder espiritual"

"La señorita Anna es muy fuerte comentó Amidamaru observando la escena.

"Así que es eso" respondió Manta preocupado.

"Pero... hay algo más..." continuó Yoh.

"¿Algo más? ¿A que te refieres con eso Yoh? Preguntó Manta confundido.

"No lo sé, es algo que no logro comprender. Pero lo puedo sentir y sé que es algo muy grande Manta"

"Me asustas Yoh..."

"Si, a mi también me asusta" aceptó Yoh sonriendo.

"Amo..." vociferó Amidamaru.

* * *

><p>Luego de esto los tres permanecieron en silencio. Por la tarde comieron tranquilamente el almuerzo que Tamao les preparó y pronto comenzó a anochecer.<p>

"¿Cuanto tiempo estará allí?" preguntó Manta.

"No lo sé, eso depende de ella" respondió Yoh.

"Es increíble lo que ustedes los Shamanes pueden hacer. Llevo conviviendo con ustedes muchos años, pero aún no logro acostumbrarme"

Yoh sonrió ante su comentario "Vamos Manta, será mejor que volvamos o te resfriarás" dijo poniéndose de pie. Manta lo siguió y comenzaron el camino de vuelta.

"Por fin regresan" dijo Ryu acercándose molesto "No puedo creer que se fueran sin mi"

"Lo siento Ryu" se disculpó Yoh sonriendo.

"Deben de estar cansados, prepararé chocolate caliente para ustedes" dijo Tamao dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"¡Muchas gracias Tamao!" exclamó Manta feliz, la propuesta le parecía increíble en esos momentos.

"Te lo agradezco Tamao, pero iré a dormir" respondió Yoh "Que tengan feliz noche" tras esto subió a su recamara y se acostó en su futón. En realidad no podía dormir, estaba preocupado por Anna y no se sentía cómodo estando en su futón mientras Anna se encontraba sola en ese solitario monte lleno de espíritus vengativos, bajo las gélidas aguas de la catarata. Algo lo tenía intranquilo, después de todo Anna siempre había estado bajo el entrenamiento de Kino, ¿por qué estaba tan intranquilo al respecto?.

"¿Se encuentra bien amo?" preguntó Amidamaru preocupado.

Yoh se sentó en su futón y dirigió su vista a Amidamaru "Amidamaru... no sé que ocurre pero lo puedo sentir. Cuando estábamos en el Monte Ozore fue mucho más fuerte, como si un terrible poder que viniera del interior de Anna. Tu también lo sientes ¿No es así Amidamaru? El furyoku de Anna enfrentándose a ese otro furyoku"

"Si, yo también lo puedo sentir..."

"Dime qué debo hacer Amidamaru"

"Lo siento Amo... no lo sé"

Yoh se dejó caer sobre su futón, no era que en realidad esperara que Amidamaru le pudiera dar la respuesta.

* * *

><p>"Ya es muy tarde e Yoh aún no se levanta" decía Ryu, a la mañana siguiente, sentado a la mesa junta a Manta y Tamao.<p>

"El jóven Yoh salió desde temprano, seguro fue al Monte Ozore" respondió Tamao.

"Ya veo, así que regresó allá" dijo Manta preocupado "Me preocupan Anna e Yoh..."

"No se preocupe joven Manta, estoy segura que ambos estarán bien" respondió Tamao sonriendo.

* * *

><p>En el templo de la casa se encontraba Kino, tenía un altar preparado y parecía estar realizando alguna oración. Tomó su rosario de cuencas, tras repetir algunas oraciones "Ven... Matamune..." finalizó.<p>

Una luz dorada, proveniente del centro del rosario comenzó a iluminar la habitación, y frente a Kino apareció el alma del pequeño gatito.

"Vaya, nunca pensé que volvería a verte tan pronto..." comentó este sonriendo.

"Lo siento... sé que no debía llamarte, pero no sé que debo hacer..."

"Nunca creí escuchar esas palabras de Kino la Itako ¿Que es lo que ocurre?"

"Está despertando Matamune... está despertando y ella aún no está lista"

Los ojos del gato se abrieron por la sorpresa, reflejando en ellos temor. "¿Como es posible? No pensé que fuera a despertar... aunque después de todo lo que ha pasado ..."

"Lo sé... Anna ha cambiado mucho desde aquel entonces, cuando la conociste y poco a poco ha abierto su corazón, especialmente a Yoh. Sin embargo no es suficiente, no ha alcanzado su verdadero poder. Su pasado cubierto de sangre continúa bloqueando su alma. Todas esas lágrimas acumuladas y reprimidas siguen dentro del corazón de Anna haciéndola débil de mente y espíritu".

"¿Donde está Anna ahora?"

"En la cascada Kibo..."

"¿¡Tan pronto!" exclamó alarmado "...no lo logrará..."

"Si no lo logra, no habrá esperanza... lo sabes ¿no es así?"

* * *

><p>"¡Ya es muy tarde e Yoh aún no regresa! ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¡Deberíamos ir a buscarlo!"<p>

"Tranquilo Manta, estoy seguro que el jefe está bien, recuerda que Amidamaru está con él, y seguramente Fausto y Eliza también"

"Ryu tiene razón joven Manta, la señorita Anna e Yoh han crecido en estos lugares y han entrenado toda su vida, además recuerde que su poder ha incrementado muchísimo desde la pelea de Shamanes. No hay nada de que preocuparse". Añadió Tamao.

"Si te sientes más tranquilo, mañana temprano podemos ir a buscarlo, y le llevaremos algo de comer ¿Qué te parece Manta?" sugirió Ryu.

"De acuerdo" respondió Manta más tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente Ryu y Manta salieron muy temprano, camino al Monte Osore, guiados por Tokaguero. Luego de algunas horas de camino se detuvo señalando hacia una colina "Yoh se encuentra arriba" anunció.

"Si, puedo escuchar la catarata en la que se encuentra Anna" añadió Manta.

Subieron rápidamente y en la cima, recostado en un árbol, viendo hacia el río estaba Yoh. Al verlos sonrió y se sentó derecho para verlos mejor "Hola chicos ¿qué hacen acá?" los saludo casualmente.

"¡Yoh! Me alegro que estés bien ¿Pasaste aquí la noche?" preguntó Manta.

"No tienes que preocuparte Manta estoy bien"

"No entiendo por qué haces esto, es el entrenamiento de Anna, y no puedes ayudarla estando aquí sentando ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?" continuó Manta.

"Ya lo sé..." respondió Yoh con su característica sonrisa "pero Anna sabe que estoy aquí"

"Yoh..."

"¡Ah! ¡Que lugar tan agradable!" exclamó Ryu tumbándose se en el suelo "He preparado mucha comida ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un picnic?"

"Excelente idea" lo secundó Yoh.

Manta se quedó de pie observando a Yoh y Ryu conversar animadamente.

"¿Qué pasa Manta? ¿No quieres unirte a ellos?" preguntó Fausto apareciendo tras él.

"No es eso... es solo que..."

"No te preocupes" añadió sonriendo "Yo haría lo mismo por mi Eliza, y estoy seguro que más adelante lo comprenderás" finalizó, provocando que Manta se sonrojara.

"Vaya, la señorita Anna se ve hermosa toda mojada" comentó Ryu viendo en dirección a donde esta se encontraba "Como quisiera tener una prometida como ella" continuó soñadoramente, a lo que Yoh sonrió. "¡Vamos Manta! Date prisa o no te guardaremos nada" lo apresuró Ryu. Manta se unió a ellos finalmente, estuvieron charlando durante horas, tomaron una siesta y finalmente decidieron que era hora de volver, pues se estaba haciendo de noche.

"Yoh-donno, creo que usted también debería regresar por esta noche" dijo Amidamaru apareciendo al lado de Yoh.

Yoh sonrió al escucharlo "No te preocupes Amidamaru, estoy bien"

"Pero amo, debería ir a descansar un poco, además podría asegurarle que la señorita Anna está preocupada de que usted lleve aquí tanto tiempo".

Yoh lo pensó por un minuto y se puso en pie "Bien, tienes razón. Vamos a casa".

Regresaron a la casa entrada la noche, pero al parecer Tamao los esperaba con la cena servida. "Conchi y Ponchi me dijeron que usted también estaba regresando Yoh-sama, así que les preparé la cena" dijo tímidamente.

"¡Vaya Tamao, se ve delicioso!" exclamó emocionado. Los cuatro se sentaron a comer tranquilamente en el silencio sepulcral de la enorme casa.

Al finalizar la cena Ryu y Manta se levantaron para lavar los trastos, dejando a Tamao e Yoh solos en la mesa. "Señor Yoh... ¿Como está la señorita Anna?" preguntó finalmente Tamao, quería hacer esta pregunta desde antes pero no se había atrevido.

"La verdad no lo sé Tamao, pero esperemos que todo bien" respondió. Yoh sonrió levemente al ver su mirada de preocupación. "Sé que tu también te has dado cuenta, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar"

"Si..."

Yoh se desperezó y se dejó caer sobre la silla "Estuvo deliciosa la cena, muchas gracias"

* * *

><p>En el templo Kino se encontraba orando, repentinamente dejó caer el rosario que llevaba en las manos "¡No! No puede ser..."<p>

Todos se encontraban ahora en la sala de estar, viendo la T.V. Yoh estaba recostado en la pared de repente dio un salto y sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente.

"¡Amo Yoh!" exclamó Amidamaru, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más Yoh ya había salido de la habitación y corría con todas sus fuerzas, su rostro reflejaba terror.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos los q estan leyendo, espero q lo estén disfrutando y espero q me dejen reviews xD no hay nada mejor para un "escritor" (notense las comillas xD) q leer reviews *0* Estaré tratando de actualizar semanalmente =)<p>

SakuAsakura: q rápida! acababa de subir el fic y ya tenía tu review, eso me hizo demasiado feliz ='D jajaja definitivamente te apoyo, Yoh es tan perfecto TuT muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar tu review! Espero q hayas disfrutado este capitulo =)

Are: creo q la intriga seguirá u_u =P gracias por tu review! espero q te gustara el capitulo! =D

Sari Asakura: xD y yo ya empezaba a hacerme ideas u_u jajaja yo tbn amo a Anna xD y tbn a Yoh 3 son la pareja perfecta 33 jajaja gracias por tu review! realmente me hizo feliz =D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola, ya estoy de regreso con el tercer capitulo y ahora si prometo una explicación xD

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

Por: Yuhe

En el templo Kino se encontraba orando, repentinamente dejó caer el rosario que llevaba en las manos "¡No! No puede ser..."

Todos se encontraban ahora en la sala de estar, viendo la T.V. Yoh estaba recostado en la pared de repente dió un salto y sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente.

"¡Amo Yoh!" exclamó Amidamaru, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más Yoh ya había salido de la habitación y corría con todas sus fuerzas, su rostro reflejaba terror.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Manta asustado.

"No lo sé, ¡vamos Tokagero!" exclamó Ryu.

"¡Sí!" respondió este siguiéndolo.

Yoh corría con todas sus fuerzas sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar de la desesperación. ¿Sería demasiado tarde?

"Si continúas corriendo no llegaras a tiempo" dijo una voz a su lado, al voltear se encontró con el espíritu de Fausto que lo seguía "Vamos Yoh, usa a Eliza" finalizó al mismo tiempo que esta aparecía a su lado y le sonreía.

Yoh se detuvo ante la propuesta de Fausto "Si... muchas gracias" nunca antes había usado a Eliza, mucho menos para hacer un oversoul, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo y lo logró sin problemas.

"¡Jefe! ¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando!" gritó Ryu exaltado.

"Vamos Eliza, llévalos a todos hasta allá" dijo Fausto.

Eliza extendió sus enormes brazos y tomó a Yoh y Ryu y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad hacia el Monte Ozore.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" preguntó nuevamente Ryu con cautela al ver la seria expresión de Yoh.

"Su furyoku... ha desaparecido" respondió este preocupado.

"¿Se refiere a la señorita Anna?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Así es, yo también lo pude sentir, repentinamente el furyoku de la señorita Anna ha desaparecido" agregó Amidamaru.

"No puede ser... eso solo puede significar..." comenzó Ryu a decir.

"Basta, no saltemos a conclusiones" dijo Fausto, tratando de no preocupar a Yoh. Sin embargo Yoh sabía lo que eso significaba, solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo.

En poco tiempo llegaron hasta la cascada, pero Anna no parecía encontrarse allí, Yoh comenzó a ver a los alrededores tratando de encontrarla.

"¡Yoh-donno!" exclamó Amidamaru.

Yoh volteó a ver en su dirección y a varios metros se encontraba el cuerpo de Anna flotando en el río. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al agua y comenzó a nadar hasta ella. La sacó del río y la colocó en sus piernas, su cuerpo estaba helado, sin embargo parecía estar respirando.

"Señorita Anna..."

"Parece ser que estos amigos crearon una burbuja de aire a su alrededor para que pudiera seguir respirando" comentó Fausto señalando a Senki y Kouki que se encontraban parados detrás de Yoh, al parecer preocupados por su ama. "Sin embargo," continuó Fausto "debemos ayudarla a recuperar calor o morirá en cualquier momento. Escuchame Yoh, utiliza tu furyoku para esto, sé que será un poco difícil canalizarlo, pero debes hacerlo"

"Sí" respondió Yoh. Levantó el cuerpo de Anna y lo abrazó contra el suyo. Observó su rostro pálido y amoratado, apenas podía sentir su respiración y sus latidos, no podía ocultarlo, estaba aterrado. Nunca la había visto en este estado, ni siquiera aquella vez cuando se conocieron. Concentró su poder espiritual para emanar calor.

"Bien Yoh, lo estás haciendo bien" lo animó Fausto, y a decir verdad escucharlo lo hizo sentir mejor. Inclinó su rostro y colocó su frente sobre el rostro de ella "Vas a estar bien ¿Me escuchas?... te prometo que todo va a estar bien" le susurró suavemente.

Permanecieron así por un tiempo, hasta que Fausto anunció que era suficiente, que podían regresar a la casa. Y en poco tiempo fueron llevados por Eliza. Yoh entro a la casa, con Anna en brazos. Manta y Tamao, que se encontraban cerca de la puerta esperando a que regresaran, saltaron al verlos.

"¿¡Qué le ha pasado a la señorita Anna!" exclamó Tamao.

"No lo sé" respondió Yoh "la llevaré a su habitación"

"¿Estará bien Ryu?" preguntó Manta asustado.

"Por el momento sí" respondió Fausto a su pregunta. Su nivel de furyoku estuvo a punto de desaparecer, sin embargo llegamos a tiempo.

"No entiendo... no es la primera vez que la señorita Anna entrena en esa cascada, y lo ha hecho por mucho más tiempo ¿por qué pasó esto?" preguntó Tamao.

"No sé que es lo que pasa, pero lo que puedo decirte es que este no ha sido un entrenamiento normal, Anna-chan estaba peleando contra algo en esa catarata"

"¿Contra algo? No lo entiendo..."

"Así es Fausto, Yoh-donno y yo también lo sentimos, Anna no estaba sola, había un furyoku terriblemente peligroso"

Yoh recostó a Anna en su futón, y respiró aliviado al ver que el color había regresado a su piel. Estiró su mano y retiró el cabello que tenía en el rostro "Me has dando un buen susto..." dijo y sonrió "Es la segunda vez en la que estoy a punto de perderte en este lugar".

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación sonó y el rostro de Tamao se asomó por ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Tamao, que bien que estás aquí. Hazme favor de cambiar a Anna de ropa, abrigala bien... yo debo hacer algo" finalizó dándole una mirada seria.

"Si señor" respondió esta viendo a Yoh salir de la habitación.

Poco tiempo después Yoh regresó a la habitación donde Tamao se encontraba terminando de tapar a Anna. "¿Donde está la abuela?" preguntó Yoh al entrar, quien había ido a buscarla por toda la casa.

"Kino-sama salió"

"¿Salió? ¿A dónde?" preguntó sorprendido.

"No lo sé, salió justo después que usted fue a buscar a la señorita Anna" dijo terminando de recoger algunas cosas "Con su permiso... si me necesita no dude en llamarme" finalizó y salió de la habitación.

Yoh se quedó de pie un momento pensativo. "¿Pasa algo amo?" preguntó Amidamaru.

"Es extraño Amidamaru, ¿a donde pudo haber ido la abuela? Estoy seguro que ella también pudo sentir la perdida del furyoku de Anna ¿Por qué se fue?"

"Tiene razón, es muy extraño, pero por ahora no sé preocupe. Será mejor que espere a que regrese Kino-sama y entonces podrá preguntarle tranquilamente"

"Tienes razón" respondió. Yoh caminó hasta estar junto al futón de Anna y se sentó "¿Fausto?"

"Dime Yoh" respondió este apareciendo junto a él.

"¿Como se encuentra?"

"Por ahora está bien, aún está muy débil por la cantidad de furyoku que perdió así que no despertará aún"

"Ya veo, te lo agradezco mucho Fausto" dijo sonriendo "No sé que hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado allí"

"No fue nada" respondió este sonriendo.

"Vamos Fausto, encontremos a Manta y Ryu que deben de seguir preocupados" dijo Amidamaru desapareciendo de la habitación seguido por Fausto. Yoh sonrió cuando estos se fueron, seguro querían darle su espacio para que estuviera con Anna. Volvió su rostro hacia ella y frunció la mirada "No importa contra que estés peleando, ni cuáles sean las razones, ya no lo podrás hacer sola ¿Me entiendes?" tras decir esto dio un suspiro y se recostó en la pared, donde pasó el resto de la noche.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en la mañana Yoh se despertó con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, vio frente a él a Anna que aún continuaba durmiendo y salió. En la cocina encontró a Ryu que preparaba el desayuno con ayuda de Manta, así que se sentó a la mesa.<p>

"Buenos días jefe, como sigue la señorita Anna" preguntó Ryu al verlo.

"Esta bien" respondió Yoh sonriendo.

"Me alego, espero que se despierte pronto y le prepararé mi desayuno especial"

"¿Qué pasará ahora Yoh?" preguntó Manta sentándose a la mesa.

"Bueno, no lo sé, primero debo hablar con la abuela para saber que está pasando" respondió y tras esto todo quedó en silencio por unos momentos "vamos, quiten esas caras, todo estará bien" añadió sonriendo. A decir verdad los tranquilizaba escucharlo. Siempre los animó de esa forma durante la pelea de shamanes, y al final todo salió bien.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Manta se dirigió a abrir encontrándose, para su sorpresa, a Horo Horo, Len, Bason y Kororo frente a él.

"Vaya, parece que todos están aquí" comentó Horo Horo animado.

"¿¡Pero qué es lo que hacen acá!" exclamó Yoh sorprendido.

"Bueno, resulta que me encontraba en la casa de este sujeto" comenzó Horo Horo a explicar señalando a Len que se encontraba junto a él "cuando apareció Pascal Avaf, al parecer Chocolove pudo sentir el cambio en el Furyoku de Anna y nos pidió que viniéramos a ver que todo estuviera en orden"

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Len con su característica seriedad.

"Esta bien, pudimos llegar a tiempo y por suerte Fausto estaba conmigo. Pero no estoy seguro de que fue lo que pasó..."

"Cielos, solo de pensar en algo que es capás de dejar a Anna en ese estado me da escalofríos" comentó Horo Horo angustiado.

"Es increíble que Chocolove haya podido detectarlo desde tan lejos" comentó Yoh admirado "¿Cómo está él?" le preguntó a Pascal Abaf.

"Muy bien, la cárcel le dio a su corazón la paz que necesitaba, y le ha ayudado a perdonarse a él mismo"

"Me alegro" respondió Yoh sonriendo "espero que lo tengamos de vuelta pronto... ¡vámos! No se queden allí, pasen". Horo Horo entró hasta el comedor seguido por Kororo y Pascal Abaf, donde estaba Ryu.

"Yoh..." lo llamó Len quedándose un poco rezagado "Sé que pasa algo, no trates de esconderlo, no soy idiota"

"Tienes razón" respondió este "pero en verdad no sé que pasa, estoy esperando a la abuela para hablar sobre esto, cuándo sepa que sucede se los diré" Len le dio una mirada inquisidora, pero entró hasta el comedor con los demás. No se habían visto desde que la pelea de Shamanes había terminado, así que al parecer Horo Horo tenía mucho que contar.

"Idiota ¿Es que no se calla jamás?" vociferó Len molesto, a lo que Yoh sonrió divertido.

"¡Ahhh! ¡El desayuno estuvo delicioso!" exclamó Horo Horo al terminar de comer "has mejorado mucho Ryu"

"Lo sé, todo ha sido gracias a la señorita Anna, que me ha ayudado a practicar tanto"

"¿Practicar? No sé, pero algo me dice que te ha explotado" respondió Horo Horo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Kino "Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que esta casa está tan llena" comentó.

"¡Abuela! ¿Dónde has estado?" la cuestionó Yoh.

"Supongo que me estabas esperando para saber que es lo que pasa ¿no es cierto?"

"Si"

"Bien..." continuó y a pesar de ser invidente, dirigió su rostro hacia los demás, como si estuviera viéndolos "siganme"

Todos siguieron a la Itako hasta el templo. Kino se paró frente al altar por unos momentos y se giró para estar frente a ellos "Yoh, conoces perfectamente el pasado de Anna, así que no entraré en detalles. Anna nació con un increíble poder espiritual y con un don especial, el Reishi. Siendo hija de padres normales lo único que les ocasionó fue temor y rechazo, vivió de esta forma durante algunos años hasta que finalmente se deshicieron de ella y llegó acá. Esa es la parte de la historia que tu conoces, sin embargo antes de llegar hasta la familia Asakura, Anna estuvo al cuidado de la familia Miyanoshita, una familia de poderosos Shamanes. Hace más de mil años apareció un terrible demonio en Japón, la serpiente de fuego, quien fue capás de materializarse para destruir todo a su paso, no había nada ni nadie que lo pudiera detener, hasta que un antecesor de los Miyanoshita logró sellarlo utilizando su propia vida como energía, y hasta ahora son ellos los encargados de velar por este sello, reemplazando el contenedor cada vez que este muere. Y en ese tiempo fue Anna la que se convirtió en el contenedor.

"¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué significa eso!" exclamó Yoh sorprendido.

"Justo en el tiempo que el antiguo contenedor estaba en sus últimos días de vida encontraron a Anna, y supieron que ella era la indicada para soportar el poder de este demonio. Teniendo Anna ese nivel de poder no habría ningún problema, ya que la serpiente de fuego no sería capás de despertar. Y fue entonces cuando ellos me entregaron a Anna para que la entrenara y pudiera controlar su propio poder.

"¡Pero yo pude sentirlo! Algo dentro de Anna está despertando" espetó Yoh.

"Así es, hace algunos meses la serpiente de fuego comenzó a despertar, al principio Anna lograba controlarlo, pero cuando empezó a salirse de sus manos me llamó para pedir mi ayuda".

"¿Por que no lo ha logrado? ¿Acaso no dijo que con el poder de Anna era suficiente para mantener el sello y que siguiera dormido?" preguntó Len.

"Si, era suficiente. Pero nadie contaba con todo lo que ocurrió durante la pelea de Shamanes. Todo ese tipo de sucesos extraordinarios que afectaron a Anna lo afectaron a él también. Estar tan cerca de los grandes espíritus, la muerte y resurrección de Anna y el poder de la Chou Senji Ryakettsu. Si bien todos estos sucesos aumentaron el poder de Anna, los del demonio aumentaron en una escala increíblemente mayor. Envié a Anna a la cascada Kibo, debía purificar su espíritu y su mente para luchar contra él. Pero tal y como supuse Anna no ha superado su mayor debilidad, y aún no es capás de ganar su verdadero poder. Anna ha perdido esta batalla y no hay nada más que se pueda hacer, el demonio despertará en cualquier momento, es solo cuestión que recupere sus fuerzas".

"¡Pero tiene que haber una forma de detenerlo!"

"La hay, cuando el demonio esté despierto el contenedor debe ser destruido antes que el demonio lo devore"

"¡Espera un momento abuela! Lo que estás diciendo es que..."

"Lo que digo es que hay que hacer lo que sea necesario para acabar con el demonio, no podemos permitir que vuelva a materializarse".

"Pero para eso la señorita Anna debe morir..." puntualizó Tamao asustada.

"¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser!" exclamó Ryu.

"Si despierta o incluso si lo detenemos el resultado será el mismo" dijo Horo Horo volteando para ver a Yoh con cautela.

Yoh permaneció inmóvil por unos momentos, estaba impactado ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada sobre esto? ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas estuvieran tornándose de esta manera?

"Cuanto tiempo tardará el demonio en despertar?" preguntó Len.

"No lo sé..."

"Bien..." dijo Yoh poniéndose en pie "gracias por la información abuela" finalizó mientras salia de la habitación.

"¡Espera Yoh! ¿Qué harás?" exclamó Manta.

Yoh volteó su rostro hacia los demás y sonrió "No me gusta ninguna de las dos opciones, así que seguro habrá una forma" luego de decir esto salió.

"_No podía esperar otra cosa de Yoh, es justo como dijo Matamune" _pensó Kino sonriendo, sin embargo no estaba segura que su determinación fuera a cambiar las cosas.

Yoh entró a la habitación de Anna y se sentó sobre el futón, junto a ella "Pudiste habérmelo dicho ¿sabes? No sé por qué siempre te gusta complicar las cosas" refunfuñó molesto. "Me alegra que estés dormida, de otro modo seguro ya hubiera salido volando con uno de esos golpes tuyos" dijo ahora sonriendo. Alargó su mano y acarició suavemente su cabello "Despierta rápido..."

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bien, eso fue todo por hoy, espero q les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer :3<p>

Ale Estrada: Espero no haber tardado tanto! =) ojala te haya gustado ^^ saludos!

SakuAsakura: Ahora si hay respuesta de lo q le pasa a Anna =O espero q te haya parecido interesante =)

Valecita: graciaaas x3 espero q te gustara este capitulo!

Nico: waaa si, Yoh siempre tan hermoso 3 xD espero q te haya gustado =)

Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive: q dificil escribir tu nombre! xDD muchísimas gracias! Como puedes ver el problema es un poco más grande que el Reishi, espero q lo disfrutaras!

HPCS2: awww me halagas mucho! =3 espero que aún te siga gustando! gracias por leer!

Sari Asakura: xDDD a mi tbn me mencionaron una vez y me gusto *u* por eso lo hago ahora xDD espero q lo hayas disfrutado! =D


	4. Chapter 4

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

Por: Yuhe

"¡Espera Yoh! ¿Qué harás?" exclamó Manta.

Yoh volteó su rostro hacia los demás y sonrió "No me gusta ninguna de las dos opciones, así que seguro habrá una forma" luego de decir esto salió.

"_No podía esperar otra cosa de Yoh, es justo como dijo Matamune" _pensó Kino sonriendo, sin embargo no estaba segura que su determinación fuera a cambiar las cosas.

Yoh entró a la habiatación de Anna y se sentó sobre el futón, junto a ella "Pudiste habérmelo dicho ¿sabes? No sé por qué siempre te gusta complicar las cosas" refunfuñó molesto. "Me alegra que estés dormida, de otro modo seguro ya hubiera salido volando con uno de esos golpes tuyos" dijo ahora sonriendo. Alargó su mano y acarició suavemente su cabello "Despierta rápido..."

**CAPITULO 4**

"No puedo creer todo lo que dijo Kino-sama, esto es increíble..." decía Tamao.

"¿Y qué haremos nosotros?" preguntó Horo Horo a Len.

"Nosotros venimos para apoyar a Yoh" respondió "Tú regresa con Chocolove y dile que no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto" añadió refiriéndose ahora a Pascal Avaf.

"Bien, lo dejaré en sus manos"

"No puedo creer que hayan tantas cosas detrás de la señorita Anna" comentó Ryu, todavía sorprendido.

Anna abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con el techo de su habitación. No podía recordar nada, su mente estaba algo confundida, y el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Giró suavemente su rostro y se encontró con Yoh que al parecer se había quedado dormido junto a ella. Los recuerdos comenzaron a saltar a su mente rápidamente, como agujas. Cerró los ojos para tratar de ordenar sus ideas. Sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, y deseaba enormemente no recordarlo. No había sido capás de vencer al demonio, su alma seguía siendo débil y había defraudado a todos. Sentía vergüenza de ver a Yoh junto a ella, incluso sentía vergüenza de ver su propio rostro. Sabía lo que eso significaba, y ella misma se encargaría de evitar que el demonio se materializara, sin embargo no podía seguir allí, no quería enfrentar a nadie, no se sentía capás de hacerlo.

Se levantó con un poco de dificultad, todavía estaba un poco mareada, y salió sigilosamente de la habitación y luego de la casa. No estaba segura de lo que hacía, mucho menos de a donde iba, pero no podía seguir allí, se sentía defraudada y su mente estaba confundida, no podía pensar con claridad. Caminó sin rumbo durante algún tiempo, pero se detuvo sorprendida al ver a Yoh frente a ella recostado en un árbol.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"No es tu asunto" respondió Anna evadiendo su mirada.

"Es tarde, y tu no deberías estar levantada"

"Ya te dije que no es tu asunto" volvió a decir y siguió caminando "Esta es mi responsabilidad, y yo terminaré con esto" agregó pasando a Yoh de largo.

"No es cierto, no es tu responsabilidad" le debatió haciendo que esta se detuviera.

Anna estaba ahora dándole la espalda, no quería verlo y no quería que la viera "tu no entiendes... yo... soy una vergüenza como Itako..."

"No es cierto, para mi sigues siendo la Itako más sorprendente que conozco".

"Basta Yoh, no sigas... debo irme de aquí, tengo que terminar con esto yo sola"

"Lo haremos juntos, nunca debiste llevar todo este peso tu sola, esta vez yo lo cargaré junto a ti, encontraremos una manera"

Anna sentía sus lágrimas luchando por salir a flote, trató de contenerlas pero estas ganaron la batalla y fluyeron silenciosamente. Esta vez no había ningún muro que los separara y que ocultaran sus lágrimas tal y como aquella vez. Yoh se acercó a ella desde atrás y la rodeó con sus brazos, a pesar que no podía ver su rostro sabía que estaba llorando. Al igual que aquella vez, cuando los separaba aquella puerta, el también supo que ella lloraba. Permanecieron así por largo rato, finalmente Yoh se separó delicadamente y se quitó el abrigo para colocárselo "Hace frío, será mejor volver" dijo suavemente "si te opones tendré que llevarte cargada..." finalizó con una sonrisa.

Anna giró bruscamente su rostro hacia él atravesándolo con su gélida mirada "si te acercas, te mato" respondió fríamente y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la casa. Yoh sonrió un poco nervioso y la siguió. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa y luego cada uno se dirigió a su habitación sin decir nada más.

* * *

><p>"Así que Anna ha despertado finalmente" dijo Horo Horo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más ya estaba estrellado contra la pared por un golpe de Zenki y Kouki.<p>

"Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames por mi nombre" espetó Anna molesta.

"¡Señorita Anna!" exclamó Tamao "Estoy tan feliz de verla despierta, estaba muy preocupada"

"Estoy bien, no tienes por qué que preocuparte" respondió, de alguna forma era su forma de darle las gracias "saldré por unos momentos ¿podrías preparar té para cuando regrese?"

"¡Claro! Será un gusto" respondió esta.

"Bien, nos vemos" dijo saliendo.

"Se ve bastante animada ¿no cree usted joven Yoh?" comentó Tamao sonriendo.

"Si, tienes razón" respondió Yoh devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿¡Animada! ¿Están locos? ¡Ni siquiera dijo buenos días!" exclamó Horo Horo con el ojo morado.

Anna salió de la casa un poco ansiosa, necesitaba alejarse de todos. Desde que el demonio había empezado a despertar su Reishi había vuelto, claro que ahora ya no era capás de escuchar claramente los pensamientos de los demás, sin embargo había cierto bullicio que podía llegar a desesperarla. Sin mencionar que era frustrante estar con los demás, sabía que todos estaban enterados de lo débil que era, aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía avergonzada.

Se recostó delicadamente sobre un árbol, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y cerró los ojos tratando de vaciar su mente, necesitaba un poco de paz. Pero esta paz no le duró mucho, un par de minutos después abrió los ojos reflejando cierto terror en ellos. Podía sentirlo dentro de ella, era como una avalancha que comenzaba a tomar el control, y ahora sentía que ya no habían barreras, luego de su derrota en la cascada una puerta había sido abierta, y no había forma de cerrarla, al menos no una que ella conociera. Repentinamente perdió la fuerza sobre sus piernas y calló de rodillas sobre el suelo _No puede ser... tengo que detenerlo_ pensó concentrando toda su mente y Furyoku. Por momentos sentía ser tragada por la completa oscuridad, desvaneciendo su existencia en la nada. El cuerpo de Anna comenzaba a rodearse por un aura dorada y sus ojos estaban habitados por llamas. Luego de algunos minutos más de lucha interna el poder se desvaneció lentamente. "¡Maldición!" exclamó golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

"Anna..." Anna levantó la mirada sobresaltada al escuchar la voz tras ella, ¿como era posible que no sintiera la presencia antes? Pensó avergonzada. "Vamos, sigueme" le ordenó la anciana, y empezó a caminar. Anna se levantó con un poco de dificultad, se sentía algo débil, pero se manejo para llegar al templo que estaba junto a la casa sin problemas. Cuando estuvieron dentro, Kino se giró para quedar frente a ella "Sabes lo que significa esto ¿no es así Anna?"

"Lo sé..." respondió.

"Al tratar de vencerlo tuviste que abrir la puerta que los conecta, pero fallaste y esa puerta ya no puede ser cerrada, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que termine de despertar no hay nada que pueda hacerse. Pero el despertar de ese demonio no es algo que podamos permitir, debes evitarlo a cualquier precio"

"¡Lo sé! No tiene porque decírmelo, sé exactamente que es lo que debo hacer" exclamó dando la vuelta para salir.

"Sin embargo mi nieto está seguro que hay otra opción" añadió justo cuando Anna estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, deteniéndola "Yoh, cree que hay una manera, y yo también quiero creer en ustedes".

Tras escucharla permaneció unos momentos más parada frente a la puerta con la mano en el manubrio, finalmente la abrió y salió. Al cerrar la puerta se recostó sobre ella y cerro los ojos, pero las animadas palabras de Yoh la sacaron de sus pensamientos "Por fin sales, te estaba esperando".

"¡Yoh! ¿Qué haces acá?"

"Ya lo dije, te estaba esperando" repitió sonriendo "Tamao preparó el té, y Ryu cocinó unos pastelillos deliciosos, vamos a comer antes que se enfríe". Anna dio un suspiro, pero comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, seguida por Yoh.

Cuando llegaron al comedor aún se encontraban todos los demás sentados a la mesa, ninguno parecía fuera de lo normal, en realidad ella esperaba algo diferente, quizá muchas preguntas o silencios incómodos, sin embargo todos parecieron saber que no era el momento. Parecían bastante animados, y aunque no podía negar que sus mentes eran ruidosas, en especial la de Horo Horo, era un alivio no poder escuchar claramente lo que decían.

* * *

><p>Los demás días pasaban normales, hasta ahora no había vuelto a tener ningún tipo de señal, aunque a decir verdad esto le preocupaba aún más ¿Qué pasaría si la próxima vez el demonio apareciera con más fuerza y no fuera capás de controlarlo?. De hecho eso era claro, poco a poco su fuerza iría aumentando, así que era necesario terminar con él lo antes posible, antes que fuera muy tarde.<p>

"¡Oye Anna!" la llamó Yoh uno de tantos días en la tarde mientras veía televisión. "¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana por la noche al templo de Aomori, por el festival? Hemos estado pensando con los chicos que sería divertido".

"Vayan ustedes, yo no quiero ir..." respondió sin dejar de ver el televisor.

"¡Vamos! Será divertido. La última vez que fuimos las cosas no salieron bien, pero sé que esta vez será diferente" insistió. Anna permaneció en silencio, sin voltearlo a ver, pero esta vez su mirada ya no estaba en el programa frente a ella. "Te estaré esperando a las 5:00, nos veremos entonces" dijo saliendo de la sala. Luego de unos momentos apagó el televisor y se recostó en la mesa que tenía enfrente.

* * *

><p>"¡Vamos Yoh, es suficiente! Se hace tarde y Anna no va a venir" refunfuñaba Horo Horo en la entrada de la casa, donde llevaban esperando a Anna por más de media hora "Ella jamás dijo que vendría".<p>

"Adelantense ustedes, y yo esperaré a Anna un poco más. Luego los alcanzaré y..." comenzó a decir Yoh con su habitual sonrisa, pero antes que pudiera terminar lo interrumpió Ryu determinadamente "¡No diga eso jefe! ¡todos esperaremos con usted!".

"No es necesario, Amidamaru y yo nos quedaremos esperando un poco más"

"Siento haberlos hecho esperar" interrumpió la voz de Anna antes de que siguiera la discusión. Yoh volteó hacia ella sonriente, llevaba puesto un kimono morado, con estampado de flores de cerezo, había sido un regalo de Kino, era apenas la segunda vez que Yoh se lo veía puesto, llevaba su cabello recogido con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro y lo adornaba con un prendedor de flores. Se veía hermosa, _más de lo normal_, pensó Yoh al verla. Anna caminó hasta Yoh tranquilamente "Bien, que esperan, vámonos" agregó sin detenerse.

"¡Increíble! Ella es la que viene tarde y se pone a dar órdenes ¡Es increíble!" exclama Horo Horo molesto.

"No te enojes Horo Horo" lo tranquilizó Manta riendo "ya conoces como es Anna".

Todos conversaban animadamente mientras caminaban en dirección al pueblo. Yoh y Anna caminaban en silencio hasta atrás de la caravana. "Me da gusto que hayas decidido venir" comentó Yoh. Anna continuó caminando sin siquiera molestarse en voltear, lo cuál le pareció gracioso a Yoh, porque podía asegurar que sus mejillas habían cambiado de color y por eso no lo volteaba a ver, y de hecho estaba en lo correcto. "Ahh hoy es un día genial" agregó mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza "el clima está perfecto".

"¡Miren! ¡allí está el templo!" gritó Ryu emocionado.

"¡Vamos todos!" grito Horo Horo corriendo también.

Yoh sonrió al verlos y luego giró su vista hacia Anna "¿Recuerdas la última vez que venimos al templo?" preguntó.

Definitivamente lo recordaba ¿cómo olvidar el día en que todo se salió de control? Mientras recordaba ese día sintió la mano de Yoh tomar la de ella delicadamente "Esta vez repondremos ese día" dijo regalándole una brillante sonrisa. Anna apretó suavemente la mano de Yoh y le devolvió una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa.

Mientras Yoh, Horo Horo y Ryu corrían por todo el templo jugando en los diferentes puestos, Anna se encargó de conseguir una buena rebaja en cada una de las tiendas que llamaban su atención.

"¡No entiendo como pueden estar tan despreocupados! Me preocupa mucho lo que pasará"

"Tranquilo Manta, de otra forma no sería normal ¿no crees?" respondió Len "Además, eso es lo que admiro de ellos" añadió mientras seguía caminando. Manta se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo pero luego sonrió, era verdad, eso era lo que él también admiraba, en especial de Yoh, siempre era capaz de ver las cosas positivamente, y hacer que todo saliera bien, por mal que estuviera todo.

"¡Oye Ana!" gritaba Yoh mientras corría hacia ella animadamente "Mira lo que he ganado, le he dado los tres golpes, sin fallar ninguno!" decía mientras sacaba un pequeño llavero de oso. "Ha sido muy divertido ¿no te parece? Hacía mucho que no iba a un festival. ¿Qué te parece si regresamos en año nuevo, para hacer las oraciones. Dicen que la fiesta de año nuevo en el templo de Aomori es de las mejores".

Anna escuchaba a Yoh en silencio. Faltaban semanas para año nuevo, probablemente para ese entonces ella ya no estaría. Tenía una misión, que debía cumplir a cualquier precio, lo sabía y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario. Sin embargo por momentos la invadía la nostalgia, desde que finalizó la pelea de Shamanes, mejor dicho desde que inició había tenido la oportunidad de estar a su lado, y había disfrutado cada día desde entonces. Desde que conoció a Yoh había soñado con una vida a su lado, algo le decía que Yoh sería capás de darle todo aquello de lo que carecía, y así había sido, sin embargo había sido por muy poco tiempo, estos pocos años no habían sido suficientes.

"Se ve hermosa ¿No te parece?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Anna saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"La luna..."

Giró la vista y se encontró frente al lago, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se habían alejado del festival.

"Estarás aquí... para año nuevo, estaremos aquí los dos" espetó Yoh viéndola a los ojos. La conocía, no necesitaba del Reishi para saber lo que había en su mente. Observó como Anna evadía hábilmente su mirada al escucharlo. Yoh dio algunos pasos más hacia ella y posó su mano suavemente sobre su mejilla acariciándola y colocó su frente sobre la de ella "Siempre hay una manera..." añadió para luego besarla delicadamente. Anna cerró los ojos al contacto con sus labios y correspondió, dejándose llevar por él. Cuando estaban así, juntos, era como si el tiempo se detuviese y ya nada importase. Sentía que podía creer cualquier cosa que él le dijera, al menos por ese momento. Yoh la rodeó con sus abrazos protectoramente mientras Anna recostaba su rostro sobre su hombro, necesitaba sentirse protegida, aunque tan solo fuese por unos momentos quería permanecer así solo un poco más antes de regresar a la realidad.

Permanecieron así durante algunos minutos, finalmente Yoh se separo suavemente "volvamos a casa..." indicó tomándola de la mano.

* * *

><p>Oscuridad era todo lo que veía a su alrededor, una oscuridad absoluta que le asustaba trató de alejarse y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que haber una salida, algo... pero por más que lo intentase no había diferencia, no había nada más que oscuridad <em>¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? <em>Se preguntó y su voz retumbó dentro de su cabeza, como un enorme eco. Cansada decidió sentarse por algunos momentos, para poder poner su mente en orden, estaba confundida. Repentinamente a la distancia pudo ver una pequeña luz. Se levantó nuevamente y corrió en su dirección, poco a poco la visión era más clara. Y entonces se detuvo de golpe. La invadió el terror, no podía ser cierto lo que veía.

Frente a ella se encontraban los cuerpos Len, Ryu, Horo Horo, Manta, Kino, e Yoh ¿acaso estaban muertos? tenía que ser una broma. ¡_No es cierto, no puede ser cierto! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿¡Quién pudo hacer esto!. _Una enorme fuerza, muy conocida apareció tras ella, giró rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Quién estaba frente a ella no era otra persona más que ella misma, envuelta en un aura dorada y con sus ojos encendidos en llamas, sonreía fríamente, disfrutando del espectáculo frente a ella.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Otro capitulo más yai! xD<p>

Espero q lo disfrutaran =)

Laura: muchísimas gracias =3 espero q este tbn te gustara!

Ale Estrada: =D me hace feliz saber eso! espero q lo sigas disfrutando!

Valecita: Q bueno q te guste! espero q sigas leyendo =3 gracias!

Nico: totalmente de acuerdo! Horo Horo y Len los demás le dan más vida a la historia xD espero q te siga gustando! muchas gracias por leer y comentar! x3

Maimai: muchas gracias! x3 a mi tbn me encanta la pareja 3 es difícil crear situaciones románticas entre ellos sin salirse de los personajes, pero prometo hacer lo q pueda =3 espero q te siga gustando!

Hayley Asakura: gracias por leer! x3 A mi tbn me gusta Matamune, esta misterioso xD espero q tbn hayas disfrutado este capitulo! =3

Porfis, dejen reviews =D


	5. Chapter 5

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

Por: Yuhe

Oscuridad era todo lo que veía a su alrededor, una oscuridad absoluta que le asustaba trató de alejarse y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que haber una salida, algo... pero por más que lo intentase no había diferencia, no había nada más que oscuridad _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? _Se preguntó y su voz retumbó dentro de su cabeza, como un enorme eco. Cansada decidió sentarse por algunos momentos, para poder poner su mente en orden, estaba confundida. Repentinamente a la distancia pudo ver una pequeña luz. Se levantó nuevamente y corrió en su dirección, poco a poco la visión era más clara. Y entonces se detuvo de golpe. La invadió el terror, no podía ser cierto lo que veía.

Frente a ella se encontraban los cuerpos Len, Ryu, Horo Horo, Manta, Kino, e Yoh ¿acaso estaban muertos? tenía que ser una broma. ¡_No es cierto, no puede ser cierto! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿¡Quién pudo hacer esto!. _Una enorme fuerza, muy conocida apareció tras ella, giró rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Quién estaba frente a ella no era otra persona más que ella misma, envuelta en un aura dorada y con sus ojos encendidos en llamas, sonreía fríamente, disfrutando del espectáculo frente a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5 <strong>

Anna sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación ¿Qué había ocurrido?. Luego de algunos segundos comprendió que todo había sido un sueño respiró profundamente tratando de controlar sus emociones, notó entonces que su cuerpo entero temblaba _Solo fue un sueño_ pensaba, abrazó sus piernas y recostó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Quizá no era solo un sueño, quizá era una premonición, quizá si permitía que esto continuara ella, con sus propias manos lastimaría a Yoh. No lo permitiría, definitivamente eso no lo permitiría.

* * *

><p>"Ayer Anna y tú desaparecieron, dime que estaban haciendo" decía Horo Horo en el desayuno mientras sonreía pícaramente.<p>

"¿¡Qué! No... estás..." comenzó a balbucear Yoh mientras el color subía a su rostro.

"¡Jaaa! ¡Lo sabía!" reía divertido.

"¡No, espera... te equivocas, no fue nada de eso!"

"¡Ooooh! ¡Pero que afortunado es el jefe! ¡Tener una prometida tan hermosa como la señorita Anna! ¡Espero poder algún día ser tan afortunado como usted!"

"Oigan todos... ya basta" decía apenado.

Manta sonrió mientras los observaba a todos, era bastante refrescante verlos tan tranquilos como siempre. Sin embargo no podía evierta sentirse sumamente preocupado.

* * *

><p>Más tarde Yoh y Anna veían televisión en la pequeña sala de estar mientras disfrutaban tranquilamente de la tarde.<p>

Anna sintió repentinamente una ola de terror, una terrible aura, muy conocida se aproximaba. Se levantó tan rápidamente como pudo y antes que Yoh pudiera reaccionar salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

"¡Anna!" exclamó Yoh levantándose tras ella. Intentó abrir la puerta pero esta simplemente no daba de si. "¡Rápido Amidamaru!" gritó.

El espíritu entendió enseguida y salió rápidamente de la habitación para ver que era lo que mantenía la puerta cerrada, encontrándose con Zenki y Kouki, quienes impedían que Yoh saliera "¡Oh no!".

Anna corría con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que alejarse lo más posible antes que la bestia se liberara, tenía que detenerla antes que causara un daño irreparable. Sentía el viento golpear su rostro y sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo por la velocidad. Sabía lo que debía hacer, sabía lo que podría pasar si no lo detenía. Sin embargo, sabía que no podría detenerlo por mucho tiempo, lo que se avecinaba era demasiado grande y sabía que no podría contra él.

"¿¡Sienten eso!" exclamo Horo Horo.

"Sí, será mejor que nos apresuremos" respondió Len frunciendo la mirada.

"No entiendo ¿De qué hablan?"

"Tú quedate aquí Manta, no te preocupes. Regresaremos pronto" dijo Ryu.

Anna abrió los ojos sobresaltada, nuevamente la oscuridad la rodeaba, era como si un enorme vacío la estuviera tragando y envolviendo a la vez "Otra vez este lugar..." pensó "debo salir de aquí, rápido..." en cualquier dirección que viera no había más que oscuridad "no puedo... perder tiempo..." dio algunos pasos sin saber que hacer "pero... ¿qué puedo hacer? Tengo... tanto miedo" pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de despejar su mente. Sus pensamientos retumbaban a su alrededor, no sabía si estaba pensando o si realmente lo estaba diciendo. Su fuerza disminuía poco a poco, hasta respirar requería mayor esfuerzo. Y entonces lo comprendió ese vacío que la absorbía, que la envolvía, era el furyoku del demonio. Anna frunció la mirada decidida, tenía que escapar antes que fuera demasiado tarde y terminara devorándola. Tomó su collar y lo elevó quedando rodeada por él, de esa forma creó una barrera para separar el furyoku del demonio que le permitió recuperar un poco de fuerza. Utilizando toda su energía elevó su furyoku al máximo, y una intensa luz blanca proveniente del rosario rompió la oscuridad.

De pronto Anna se vio de rodillas entre la grama. Parecía haber regresado al mundo real, pero ese poder envolvente seguía arrastrándola. Elevó lentamente la mirada, y sintió su corazón retorcerse, su pesadilla se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. Frente a ella se encontraban los cuerpos de Len, Horo Horo y Ryu. ¿Qué había hecho?. Esto ya no era un sueño, realmente estaba pasando. Desesperadamente buscó a Yoh con la mirada, pero no parecía estar allí. Al parecer Zenki y Kouki habían logrado detenerlo. Trataba de enfocar su mente y bloquear el furyoku pero sentía que cada vez era más difícil. Se puso de pie con dificultad, abrumada por ese terrible poder y comenzó a caminar, pronto Yoh estaría allí, debía darse prisa. Finalmente logró llegar hasta la orilla del risco y cerró los ojos "Lo siento Yoh..." pensó dejándose caer al vacío. Finalmente todo terminaría, y de alguna forma se sentía aliviada. Al final era lo único que podía hacer, había fallado como Itako, le había fallado a Kino, se había fallado ella misma y le había fallado a Yoh. Repentinamente dos fuertes brazos la abrazaron mientras caía, y al abrir los ojos vio el rostro serio de Yoh, quien la sostenía con fuerza. Pocas veces había visto esa mirada en su rostro "¿Yoh?".

"¡Vamos Amidamaru, posesión de objetos! ¡Posesiona a Harasame!" gritó sosteniendo la espada con su otra mano.

"¡Si amo!" exclamó Amidamaru introduciéndose en la espada. Yoh utilizó el arma para detener la fuerza de la caída y así pudo aterrizar fácilmente. Se levantó, aún sosteniendo a Anna con su brazo "¿Qué crees que ibas a hacer?" preguntó con seriedad, observándola penetrantemente.

Por algunos segundos se sintió intimidada por su mirada, llena de reproche. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura y se liberó de sus brazos "¡Este no es asunto tuyo! "

"¿De que estás hablando? ¡Claro que es asunto mio!"

"¿No te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Este era el momento de terminar con este demonio! ¡Era el momento de terminar con todo!"

"Sé perfectamente lo que acabo de hacer, y lo volvería hacer... porque no estoy dispuesto a perderte"

Anna volteó rápidamente para darle la espalda, para ocultar la mezcla de sentimientos en su rostro "¡Eres un idiota!"

"Anna, esa no es la solución, dije que encontraría una forma y lo voy a hacer"

"¡Tu no entiendes! ... ¡No entiendes nada! ¡yo no puedo contra él! ... no puedo detenerlo más... yo... yo..." Sintió sus mejillas húmedas ¿¡Como era posible que estuviera llorando otra vez! ¿¡Desde cuando se había convertido en una persona tan débil!

"Nosotros lo venceremos, yo estoy contigo Anna" dijo acercándose a ella.

"¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué haces esto? Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta... ¿Por qué sigues arriesgándote, a ti y a los demás por mi? A pesar de mi pasado... siendo yo tan débil... tan sucia... tan.."

Yoh la tomó por el brazo y la giró suavemente para enfrentarla a él, impidiendo que siguiera hablando "Solo quiero estar a tu lado, es todo lo que he deseado desde la primera vez que te conocí. Eres la persona que me esperaba, que por seguro no me dejará tener más sentimientos solitarios, la que no me dejará sentirme solo de nuevo... eso es lo que creo"

Anna sintió su cuerpo temblar. Solo él podía provocar esos sentimientos en ella, era él único que la podía hacer llorar y sentir tanta alegría en su vida, la persona que le había demostrado que el mundo no era negro. Yoh la rodeó con sus brazos mientras ella derramaba silenciosas lágrimas. Se dejó llevar por el cálido sentimiento que solo él le daba.

"Yo te hice una promesa..." comenzó a decir Yoh luego de varios minutos "Quizá no haya logrado ser el shaman king, pero definitivamente la cumpliré"

"Lo sé... de lo contrario nunca te lo perdonaría" respondió esta.

Yoh sonrió al escucharla, definitivamente esa era su Anna "Volvamos a casa ¿si?"

Anna se separó rápidamente de él al aterrizar nuevamente en la realidad, al recordar lo que acababa de hacer "lo siento Yoh..."

"No voy a dejar que hagas esto sola, no te voy a dejar sola ¿es que acaso no confías en mi?"

"No es eso... es en mi en quien no confío ¡no quiero lastimar a nadie más!"

"¡Oye! Si lo dices por nosotros estás muy equivocada, aún te falta mucho para lograr vencernos"

Anna observó sorprendida como Horo Horo, Len y Ryu se acercaban a ellos, un poco malheridos, pero al parecer nada de gravedad. No podía creer lo que veía, estaba segura que eran sus cuerpos sin vida los que había visto tan solo minutos atrás.

"Volvamos todos juntos a casa señorita Anna, voy a preparar una deliciosa cena" exclamó Ryu animado "y seguro que la señorita Tamao me ayudará".

Anna inclinó la mirada frustrada, avergonzada de su propia debilidad "Yo... lo lamento..." vociferó.

"¿¡Pero que demonios está pasando!" exclamó Horo Horo exageradamente sorprendido "¿¡Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a Anna!"

"Idiota" respondió esta irritada ante su actitud.

Horo Horo sonrió ante su respuesta "Bien, algo así era lo que esperaba"

"Vamos todos, comienzo a tener hambre. Además seguro que Manta ya está preocupado" añadió Len.

Yoh sonrió hacia ellos agradecido, tomó la mano de Anna y comenzó a caminar, quien lo siguió sin decir nada.

* * *

><p>Yoh volvió a la casa luego de un largo paseo. Había sido un día largo y se sentía cansado. Luego de volver de las montañas dejó a Anna descansando en su habitación y fue a buscar a su abuela para tener una larga conversación, sin embargo ella mantenía su misma posición de antes, pensaba que la única forma era detenerlo antes de que despertara. Por supuesto que el no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Estaba más que convencido que había otra manera y se los iba a demostrar, a costa de lo que fuera. Poco antes de llegar a la casa vio a lo lejos a Anna recostada en el barandal del estanque, se acercó hasta ella y se recostó de espaldas al barandal para observar las estrellas. Anna se volteo hasta estar en la misma posición que Yoh y elevó la vista.<p>

"¿Crees en el destino?" preguntó Anna.

"El destino... el concepto de destino es diferente para cada persona. Eso lo hace demasiado complicado y sabes que no me gustan las cosas complicadas." respondió. "Creo que no hay nada escrito, el destino se forma con las decisiones que tomamos. Es simple, cada paso que damos es un trazo dentro de nuestro destino".

"Eres muy simple..."

"Lo sé" respondió Yoh con una amplia sonrisa.

Anna esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, mientras Yoh la seguía. Finalmente llegaron hasta sus habitaciones.

"Feliz noche Anna" dijo Yoh entrando a la habitación.

"Yoh..." la voz de Anna lo detuvo y volteo hacia ella. "¿Puedo... dormir contigo esta noche?" preguntó suavemente a lo que él respondió con una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza.

Anna se acomodó entre los brazos de Yoh y se durmió rápidamente, solo él podía hacerla sentir segura, y solo en sus brazos podía olvidar cualquier cosa. Yoh por su lado la abrazaba con ternura, le gustaba tenerla cerca, sin embargo, el sabía que la razón por la que Anna le había pedido quedarse con él esa noche era porque se sentía más insegura que nunca, sabía que Anna estaba sufriendo y él sentía la incapacidad y frustración de no poder ayudarla. Tenía claro lo que quería y lo que haría: ayudaría a Anna. Lo que no tenía claro era cómo hacerlo, pero eso no sería un obstáculo, estaba seguro que encontraría la manera. Lo único que esperaba era poder hacerlo a tiempo. Observó el rostro de Anna mientras dormía y esbozó una sonrisa "Te amo..." susurró mientras besaba su frente.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Un capitulo más =D<p>

agradezco a los q leen el fic y en especial sus reviews, me hacen feliz TuT

Valecita: Yoh es un amor! jajaja hago lo posible por mantener a los personajes! me gusta que sigan siendo ellos mismos xD gracias por tu review =3

Sari Asakura: ps como ves si era un sueño! jajaja o tal vez un tipo de premonición =O gracias por dejar tu review y por leer!

Maimai: =D me alegra mucho q sigas disfrutando! espero q tbn te haya gustado este. Yoh siempre tan precioso jajaja

Nico: Siento haberte dejado en suspenso xD Espero q te haya gustado este capitulo =3

Hayley Asakua: Me alegra mucho q te gustara! la parte de Ozore es mi favorita, amo esa parte del manga! espero q te gustara el capitulo =)


	6. Chapter 6

N.A: por fin traigo nuevo capitulo! =D Antes que nada quiero disculparme por el atraso. Cuando inicié la hitoria iba bastante avanzada en los capitulos, pero ahorita llegué al tope de lo que llevaba y realmente tengo demasiadas cosas, así q creo q tardaré un poco en ir actualizando, pero definitivamente terminaré la historia. Tenganme paciencia u_u Y bueno, no les quito más el tiempo

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

Por: Yuhe

**CAPITULO 6**

"¡Ujuuuuu! Me encanta el monte Ozore!" exclamaba Horo Horo mientras se deslizaba con su tabla de nieve por una peña. Dio algunas piruetas y se deslizo hasta llegar a Yoh y Len. "¿Cómo es que no habíamos venido antes acá? ¡Deberíamos venir el próximo año!"

"Déjate de autoinvitar a casas ajenas" refunfuñó Len.

"Tu cállate señor amargado, deberías aprender a disfrutar un poco más de la vida".

"Eres como un niño, y además un completo idiota"

"¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho maldita sabandija?"

"Ya escuchaste ¿O es que también eres sordo?"

"¡Te voy a matar!"

"Basta chicos, por favor, no peleen" los contuvo Yoh divertido. Estaba acostumbrado a sus peleas, y en realidad le parecía algo divertido, siempre hacían el ambiente más fresco.

"Oye Yoh ¿Dónde está Anna?" preguntó Manta.

"No lo sé, creo que está con la abuela"

"Yoh...?"

"¿Si Manta?"

"No, olvidalo, no es nada... o bueno, si... es que... bien... no entiendo... no entiendo como pueden estar todos tan relajados. Según lo que nos explicó la señora Kino no hay tiempo, el demonio podría despertar en cualquier momento. Pero aún así nadie hace nada."

"No te estreses Manta, ya lo dijo el jefe, y si el dice que habrá una manera, definitivamente no lo dudo" respondió Ryu.

"Así es, confiamos en Yoh, no hay de que preocuparse" lo secundó Len.

"Vamos Manta, mejor acompañame a la cima de nuevo. Verás lo divertido que es deslizarse" exclamó Horo Horo entusiasmado.

"No gracias Horo Horo, yo creo que..." Pero antes que pudiera seguir hablando Horo Horo lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró animadamente haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas.

"No entiendo..." replicó finalmente Manta mientras caminaba con Horo Horo, luego de darse por vencido en tratar de regresar "¿Es que acaso tienen un plan del que no estoy enterado? Es solo que realmente no logro comprenderlos".

"Creo que es mejor no molestar a Yoh con eso. Hasta ahora nadie ha hecho nada porque simplemente no sabemos que podemos hacer, y eso tiene a Yoh deprimido, así que solo tratamos de animarlo".

Manta reflexionó por algunos momentos lo que Horo Horo le decía "Ya veo..." respondió. Era increíble la forma en que todos parecían entenderse entre sí. Las palabras no eran necesarias para lograr una comunicación perfecta entre todos ellos, y a decir verdad eso lo ponía un poco triste, de alguna forma a veces sentía que no encajaba. Sin embargo sentía una enorme admiración. "Bien, volvamos entonces Horo Horo, ya no le preguntaré a Yoh sobre esto" exclamó dando media vuelta para regresar.

"¡Detente allí Manta! ¡Aún tenemos una cima que conquistar!" Y sin poder decir nada más, ya los dos se encontraban deslizándose colina abajo. Los gritos de emoción de Horo Horo se mezclaban con los gritos de terror de Manta mientras seguían a la fuerza de gravedad.

"No crees que esto es lo mejor Manta" decía volteando a ver a Manta que se aferraba a su pierna, como que de ello dependiera su vida.

"¡Mira al frente! ¡Mira al frente!" gritó desesperado al ver como se dirigían a un enorme árbol. Horo Horo trató de esquivarlo, pero fue muy tarde y ambos quedaron plantados en el árbol.

Kororo apareció preocupada ante ellos y trató de levantar a Horo Horo. "Tranquila Kororo, estoy bien" dijo Horo Horo echándose a reír. "¡Eso fue genial! ¿No te parece Manta?" Preguntó sonriendo con un par de dientes menos "Vamos, terminemos el recorrido" agregó levantando su tabla.

"¡Estás loco si piensas que me subiré de nuevo a esa cosa!"

"Bien, como quieras. Caminemos de regreso, ya queda poco. Mañana podríamos repetirlo"

"¡Ni loco!"

Kororo y Horo Horo detuvieron el paso repentinamente. Horo Horo frunció la mirada y se dirigió a Manta "Manta, vuelve a la casa" dijo seriamente.

"¿Qué?"

"¡De prisa!" exclamó. Manta no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría, pero sería mejor obedecer. Después de todo quedarse podría convertirlo únicamente en un estorbo. "Vamos Kororo" agregó el shaman y ambos emprendieron carrera. Otra vez ese maldito furyoku, al parecer el demonio había despertado nuevamente. Mientras corría se encontró en el camino a Ryo, Yoh y Len que también corrían hacia el lugar de donde provenía el furyoku.

Y finalmente llegaron, frente a ellos encontraron a Anna. Rodeada por una intensa luz dorada, y ojos flameantes. Esta sonrió maquiavélicamente al verlos "Así que han vuelto... humanos estúpidos" una voz siseante se escuchó retumbar, no estaban seguros si el demonio estaba hablando abiertamente, o si estaba dentro de sus mentes. Era como un susurro, que se perdía en un eco ahogado. "¿Realmente creen que pueden detenerme? Me vengaré de toda su raza inferior, destruiré a cada uno uno de ustedes y devoraré el cuerpo de esta sacerdotisa y entonces volveré a la vida". El aura dorada que envolvía a Anna tomó la difusa forma de una enorme serpiente.

"¡Eso está por verse estúpido reptil!"

En el rostro de Anna se dibujó nuevamente una sonrisa, levantó suavemente la palma de su mano y en ese momento todo pareció distorsionase, y una gran fuerza los lanzó por los aires.

"¡Suficiente! ¡Vamos Basón!" gritó Len mientras efectuaba su oversoul y se lanzaba contra el demonio. Quien trató de utilizar la misma técnica, pero esta vez Len además de esquivarla logró destruirla usando su propio furyoku. "¿Crees que puedes utilizar la misma técnica conmigo dos veces?" preguntó con una sonrisa. Empuñó su arma y se lanzó nuevamente contra el demonio, pero justo antes de embestirlo este desapareció "¿Qué?" exclamó.

"¡Cuidado Len!" gritó Ryu al ver que el demonio se encontraba ahora atrás de él y lanzaba un rayo de fuego. Len volteó, sin embargo era muy tarde para tratar de esquivarlo. Una pared de Hielo se formó frente a él poco antes de que lo golpeara.

"Ten más cuidado "señorito"" dijo Horo Horo, luego de haberlo protegido.

"Cierra la boca imbécil" fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.

"¡Que mal agradecido! Un gracias hubiera sido suficiente" reclamó este molesto.

El demonio se lanzó esta vez contra Yoh, quien logró detener el ataque con su espada. El demonio se movía con toda la gracia y habilidad de una serpiente. Sin embargo, como buen espadachín Yoh atinó a esquivar y cubrirse de todas las embestidas. Un trueno golpeó a la serpiente quien cayó a algunos metros.

"¡Cuidado Len! Recuerda que es la señorita Anna contra la que estamos peleando" exclamó Ryu.

"Maldita serpiente cobarde, cree que escondiéndose tras el cuerpo de Anna nos podrá vencer" respondió este molesto, que ahora llevaba el oversoul con el espíritu del trueno.

Horo Horo, que ahora también había hecho el oversoul con el espíritu de la lluvía aprovechó el ataque de Len y levantó muros de hielo alrededor del demonio para ganar tiempo.

"¿Como podemos vencerle sin lastimar a la señorita Anna" preguntó Ryu. Sin embargo no hubo tiempo para contestar esa pregunta, pues una llamarada de fuego destruyó los muros y la serpiente se dejó ver nuevamente. El demonio estaba furioso y atacaba sin piedad. Yoh realizó un doble oversoul, uniendo a Amidamaru y el espíritu de la tierra. Seguramente si utilizaban todo su poder podrían mantener a raya al demonio, sin embargo, mientras estuviera dentro del cuerpo de Anna no podrían derrotarlo.

Ryu utilizó el Ame no Mura Kumo de Tokagero y envuelvió el cuerpo de Anna con las serpientes. El demonio causó una gran explosión a su alrededor, el impacto de la explosión los alcanzó a todos, quienes fueron a caer a algunos metros de donde se encontraban.

Se levantaron un poco lastimados. Una explosión de llamas brotó del cuerpo de Anna y se elevó por el cielo, luego cambió de dirección hacia los Shamanes. Horo Horo logró bloquear el ataque con una columna de agua lo que provocó una gran niebla debido al agua recién evaporada. Yoh aprovechó esta distracción y utilizando el espíritu de la tierra, estrelló su puño contra el piso ocasionando una grieta que se extendió hasta donde Anna se encontraba parada. Esta logró esquivarlo, sin embargo tuvo que detener su ataque. Len aprovechó la distracción y lanzó una ola de truenos que fueron bloqueados con una pared de fuego. Anna rió nuevamente "Es su fin..." siseó mientras su aura se elevaba y se extendía a su alrededor.

De la nada apareció un joven corriendo, quien se abrió paso entre los Shamanes hasta llegar a Anna. Parecía ser un monje, llevaba ropas tradicionales japonesas, y su cabello castaño recogido en una cola. Utilizó su báculo para golpearla en el estómago, lo que pareció afectar al demonio. Y para sorpresa de todos la tomó en sus brazos y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Mientras los segundos pasaban el aura maligna del demonio fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta desaparecer, entonces Anna cayó sin conocimiento sobre sus brazos. Caminó hasta estar frente a Yoh, con Anna aún en brazos. "Tu debes ser Yoh ¿no es así?". Yoh apenas atinó a responder con una afirmación, confundido. "Bien... tómala. Debo buscar a Kino-sama" dijo entregándole a Anna y alejándose del que unos momentos atrás era el campo de batalla.

"Estoy confundido..." comentó Ryu rompiendo el silencio.

"Pero... ¿Qué fue...? ¡¿Pero quien demonios se cree ese sujeto? ¡Vamos Yoh, ve y rómpele la cara a ese tipo!" Gritó Horo Horo furioso.

"¿Quién es él? ¿Lo conoces Yoh?" preguntó Len.

"No, nunca lo había visto antes..."

"Pero sea quien sea, pudo detener al demonio"

"Tienes razón Len, fue bastante asombroso" respondió Ryu.

"¡¿Pero que dicen todos? ¡Besó a la novia de Yoh! ¡Rómpele la cara Yoh!" gritó nuevamente con llamas en sus ojos.

"Dijo que quería hablar con Kino-sama, ella debe saber quién es" continuó Len, ignorando a Horo Horo.

"Antes de llegar a cualquier conclusión será mejor hablar con ella"

"¡¿Alguien me está poniendo atención?" gritó nuevamente Horo Horo.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro Shamanes se encontraban fuera del templo. Dentro aún se encontraban el desconocido y Kino, quienes mantenían una larga charla. Finalmente la puerta del templo se abrió y Kino apareció ante ellos. "Síganme" los llamó. "Supongo que esperan una explicación" continuó cuando se encontraban ya todos dentro del templo. "El es Miyanoshita Hirose, y es la única persona que podría ayudar a Anna".<p>

"¿Miyanoshita? "No fue la familia que estuvo a cargo de Anna antes de convertirse en su pupila, y quienes sellaron al demonio dentro de ella?" preguntó Len.

"Así es, mi familia ha velado por mantener a la serpiente de fuego sellada por más de mil años. En cada generación el primogénito es elegido para ser el guardian del sello, como precaución en caso de que en algún momento el sello fuese roto, o como es ahora el caso, que el demonio intente despertar. Y ese guardian soy yo. Desde que nací he sido entrenado en todo lo relacionado con el demonio y el contenedor".

"¿Cómo detuviste al demonio?" continuó preguntando Len.

"En este estado, el demonio se alimenta del furyoku de Anna. Lo que hice fue absorber su energía, así el demonio no tiene de que alimentarse".

"Bien, espero que sepas que Yoh es su prometido" comentó Horo Horo inquisidoramente.

"Así es, lo lamento Yoh, debió ser incómodo para ti. Pero era la única forma de atraer la atención de la verdadera Anna, y de esta forma hacer que el demonio perdiera un poco el control, eso facilitó las cosas.

"¿Tú puedes ayudar a Anna?" preguntó Yoh mirando fijamente a Hirose.

"No lo sé, pero haré todo lo posible"

"Si hay alguien que puede ayudar a Anna ese es Hirose, es la última esperanza" agregó Kino.

* * *

><p>Anna despertó en su habitación. Su mente estaba confundida, sin embargo sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido, nuevamente había perdido el control ¿Como podía detener tanto poder?. Trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado débil, y un dolor agudo la atravesaba. Eso no era bueno, su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse, era demasiado poder y no sería capaz de soportarlo por mucho más. Finalmente salió de la habitación, estaba desesperada por hacerlo, quería asegurarse que todos estaban bien, que Yoh estaba bien.<p>

"¡Anna!" exclamó Yoh al verla entrar a la sala "¿Por qué estás levantada? Sabes que debes descansar".

"Estoy bien" respondió dándose la vuelta para salir, después de todo solo quería asegurarse que estaba bien.

"Espera Anna, debes conocer a alguien" la detuvo Yoh. Ambos se dirigieron al templo dónde se encontraba aún Hirose, meditando.

"¡Anna!" exclamó al verla y se acercó rápidamente a ella. "Es todo un honor" agregó inclinándose levemente.

"¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?".

"Lo lamento, no quise ser grosero. Es solo que he dedicado mi vida entera a conocer todo sobre ti, conozco cada detalle de quien eres y lo que te ha llevado a ser quien eres, así que siento que te conozco de siempre"

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Anna inquisitivamente.

"Mi nombre es Miyanoshita Hirose, y soy el guardian del sello".

Continuará...

* * *

><p>*Pom pom pom* (música dramática xD), bien, ese fue el sexto capitulo! y tenemos un nuevo personaje! espero que les haya gustado y ps ya falta poco para el final de la historia, así q esperenlo, pq en cualquier momento será el final =O<p>

Jazmn: Admito q soy una dramática de primera xD me alegra q te guste eso! gracias por leer =)

Ale Estrada: prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, aunq creo q demoraré un poco, lo siento . espero q te haya gustado el cap ^^

Hayley Asakura: muchas gracias a ti por leer =D sé q lo he dicho muchas veces, pero yo tbn lo amo! xD

Valecita: gracias =3 espero que este capitulo tbn haya sido de tu agrado!

Maimai: lo siento Yoh es mio xDD espero q hayas disfrutado =)

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! un abrazo =)


	7. Chapter 7

N.A. Finalmente tengo la decencia de actualizar nuevo capitulo! No me odien por favor, yo me odiaría, pero confío en su buen corazón y sé q sabrán perdonar ='( Desde la última actualización para acá ha sido terrible, con eso del final de semestre, apenas y tengo tiempo para respirar, pero ya "terminó" (en teoría) así q tendré un poco más de tiempo para terminar la historia. Y no les entretengo más, los dejo con el nuevo cap!

**CAPITULO 7**

"Lo estás haciendo bien Anna. Creo que el entrenamiento está dando un buen resultado." decía Hirose cuando Anna salía de la cascada luego de la sesión de meditación. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy lista para continuar" fue su única respuesta, mientras caminaba hacia el próximo lugar de entrenamiento.

"Siempre pensé que eras una sacerdotisa increíble, pero ahora que he podido conocerte en persona y ver tus habilidades estoy realmente asombrado. Sin embargo, sabes que no hay ninguna certeza que podamos detenerlo ¿No es así?"

"Lo sé, y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para destruirlo." respondió volteando para observarlo.

"Sé que es así, pero no quisiera que tuviésemos que llegar a ese extremo, es por eso que debemos seguir con el entrenamiento." Caminaron un poco más hasta un área despejada, dónde se encontraban algunas rocas dispuestas. "Bien, esta parte del entrenamiento consiste en controlar tu furyoku. Cuando elevas tu furyoku, es como una explosión de energía, debes controlarlo para darle la dirección que tu quieres. Por el día de hoy te dedicarás a eso."

Durante las últimas dos semanas Anna se había estado entrenando con Hirose, era un entrenamiento intenso, sin embargo Anna progresaba más rápido de lo esperado, y en tan solo dos semanas había superado la fase preparatoria, así que Hirose había decidido comenzar la nueva fase. Por su parte, Anna estaba poniendo su mayor esfuerzo, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite. Quizá se estaba exigiendo mucho, pero era necesario, después de todo tiempo era lo que no tenía.

"Bien, por ahora será suficiente. Regresa a la casa y descansa un poco" dijo Hirose luego de muchas horas de entrenamiento.

"Aún no, debo controlarlo..."

"Continuaremos más tarde, come algo y descansa un poco, de lo contrario no serás capás de seguir."

Anna decidió no objetar más y se dirigió a la casa, y pasó de largo a su habitación, lo único que quería era dormir un poco. Poco a poco las fuerzas la abandonaban. Se recostó en la cama y justo cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormida, una explosión de furyoku la aturdió, el demonio comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia nuevamente. Anna se sentó rápidamente, pero no se sentía capás de alejarse, así que concentró la poca energía que le quedaba. Tenía que detenerlo, no podía dejarlo salir, mucho menos dentro de la casa. El furyoku del demonio se extendía por todo su cuerpo, y de alguna forma comenzaba a doler, era como si su cuerpo se fuese a romper con tanto poder.

Yoh entró de golpe a la habitación, había sentido el furyoku del demonio y había llegado tan rápido como le fue posible. Al entrar vio a Anna sobre la cama, abrazando su cuerpo con fuerza, el aura dorada comenzaba a aparecer. Se apresuró a su lado y la tomó por los hombros "¡Anna!" exclamo, para luego abrazarla "Vamos, yo sé que tu puedes."

Anna escuchó la voz de Yoh, como un susurro lejano, pero de alguna forma le dio fuerza para luchar contra el furyoku que la envolvía y logro encerrar nuevamente la energía. El aura dorada se desvaneció y este suspiró aliviado.

"Yoh... lo siento..." vociferó Anna antes de perder el conocimiento.

"_¡Maldita sea!_" pensó Yoh aún sosteniéndola fuertemente contra su cuerpo y sintió algunas lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. Esto no podía seguir así. Anna estaba sufriendo, y era perfectamente consciente que ella no podría resistir mucho más, incluso aunque el demonio no terminara de despertar, el cuerpo de Anna estaba llegando a su límite y eso era evidente.

Hirose estaba en la puerta de la habitación, al igual que Yoh, se había apresurado tanto como pudo al sentir al demonio, sin embargo Yoh llego momentos antes que él. El demonio había sido detenido por el momento, así que decidió retirarse.

"¿Está todo bien Hirose-san" preguntó Hajimash, su espíritu acompañante, apareciendo junto a él "Si... por el momento no tengo nada que hacer aquí..." respondió.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Anna llegó al lugar de entrenamiento donde Hirose se encontraba "Siento no haber venido ayer como acordamos." dijo esta.<p>

"No te preocupes Anna, todo esta bien" respondió. "Lo estás haciendo bien, solo quiero que lo sepas." dijo Hirose. Sin embargo el también estaba preocupado, si las cosas continuaban así no había mucho que se pudiese hacer. Por esa razón había estado exigiendo tanto a Anna, si ella lograba contener el poder del demonio todo terminaría, y debía ser rápido, realmente no quería verla lastimada. Hirose, desde que tenía memoria, se había dedicado a estudiar todo sobre el contenedor y el demonio. Conocía perfectamente cada detalle de la vida de Anna, sus fuerzas y sus debilidades, cada una de sus acciones. Y mientras crecía su admiración hacia esa misteriosa sacerdotisa aumentaba. Así había pasado toda su vida, nunca en realidad pensó tener la oportunidad de conocerla, quizá no había sido la ocasión perfecta, pero le alegraba haber tenido esa oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde Yoh se dirigió al templo en busca de Kino, esa noche había por fin tomado una decisión y sabía precisamente que era lo que quería hacer. "Abuela, necesito hablar contigo" espetó.<p>

Kino pudo sentir cierta decisión en su voz, por lo que entendió inmediatamente que finalmente Yoh iba a actuar. "Bien, toma asiento" lo invitó.

Yoh se arrodillo frente a ella en los almohadones que se encontraban dentro del templo "Abuela... quiero romper el sello" dijo sin preámbulos.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo Yoh?" exclamó Kino un tanto alarmada.

"Estoy seguro que puedo vencer al demonio, además no estoy solo, tengo a mis amigos y los espíritus de los elementos..."

Kino permaneció en silencio algunos segundos. La idea le parecía de lo más absurda, sin embargo las palabras de Matamune hacían eco dentro de su mente.

"_¿Donde está Anna ahora?" preguntó Matamune alarmado, luego de escuchar la terrible noticia de que el demonio estaba despertando._

"_En la cascada Kibo..." respondió Kino_

"_¿¡Tan pronto!" exclamó "...no lo logrará..."_

"_Si no lo logra, no habrá esperanza... lo sabes ¿no es así?"_

_Matamune permaneció en silencio unos momentos "No lo creo" respondió finalmente. "No creo que Anna sea capás de controlar al demonio a estas alturas, sin embargo estoy seguro que aún hay esperanza. Confío en Yoh y Anna y puedo asegurar que ninguno de los dos se dará por vencido. _

"_Tu fuiste unos de los testigos del poder del demonio, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?"_

"_Así es, pero también he sido testigo del poder y la voluntad de esos dos muchachos. Debes confiar en ellos Kino. Creo que todo estará bien si confiamos en ellos."_

"Has lo que te parezca mejor" respondió finalmente Kino al salir de sus recuerdos.

Yoh sonrió al escucharla "Quisiera conocer más sobre el sello..."

"El único que puede darte esas respuestas es Hirose, es él quien conoce la naturaleza del sello".

Yoh se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la salida "gracias, por tu apoyo..." dijo antes de salir.

Kino dió un pequeño suspiro "_Espero que estés en lo cierto Matamune..."_ pensó preocupada

* * *

><p>Anna y Hirose se encontraban en pleno combate. Ahora que Anna había logrado manejar su furioku, estaban teniendo una batalla, donde como única arma podían usar sus furyokus. La batalla se había extendido, pero ninguno de los dos parecía que fuera a darse por vencido. Hirose esquivo el ataque de Anna dando un salto hasta una roca que se encontraba a su lado, dio un par de saltos de roca en roca, y finalmente de un salto más quedó tras ella y lanzó su furioku materializándolo como un arma. Anna se percató a tiempo del ataque y lo esquivo, quedando ambos frente a frente nuevamente.<p>

Yoh, que había llegado hasta el lugar estaba impresionado con aquella batalla. Nunca había visto a nadie utilizar su furyoku de esa forma y al parecer Anna lo estaba dominando muy bien, no cabía duda que eran una sacerdotisa inigualable.

Hirose emprendió la carrera nuevamente, corría a tal velocidad que era casi imposible seguirlo con la vista. Anna logró apenas esquivar algunos ataques, por momentos sentía que estaba a punto de perder el control de su cuerpo, estaba llegando a su límite, así que tenía que ganar esa batalla pronto.

Hirose intentó atacar nuevamente, pero esta vez Anna utilizó su furioku para crear un escudo entre ambos, una vez detenido el ataque condujo toda esa energía hacia Hirose, quien saltó rápidamente sobre una enorme roca, sin embargo el poder del impacto la destruyó en pedazos. Hirose se manejo hábilmente para caer en pie, no sin lograr salir ileso de la explosión provocada. Nuevamente reunió su energía lanzándola contra Anna.

Anna observó la energía dirigirse hacia ella, trató de esquivarla, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondió, al parecer había sobrepasado sus límites. La energía de Hirose se impactó directamente sobre ella, haciendo que se estrellase con otra roca debido al impacto.

"¡Anna!" exclamó Yoh apresurándose a su lado. Se arrodillo y la ayudó a sentarse.

"Lo siento Anna, ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Hirose preocupado acercándose a ellos.

"Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, Anna debe descansar" dijo Yoh, ayudándo a Anna a sentarse.

"No creo que seas tú quien deba decidir eso" respondió Hirose molesto por su intervención.

"¡He dicho que ha sido todo por hoy!" exclamó volteando hacia Hirose. Los ojos de los Shamanes se enfrentaron retadoramente. La paciencia de Yoh también estaba llegando a su límite. Nunca estuvo completamente de acuerdo con el entrenamiento de Anna y jamás permitiría ponerla en peligro.

"Suficiente los dos" exclamó Anna poniéndose de pie lentamente. "Yoh... debo completar el entrenamiento de hoy"

"No puedes exigirle tanto a tu cuerpo, eso solo empeorará las cosas" insistió.

"Yoh tiene razón..." agregó Hirose inclinando la mirada, no debía dejar que sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio. "Lo mejor es que vayas a descansar, mañana podremos continuar".

"Lo ves Anna" dijo Yoh "portate bien y ve a descansar" finalizó sonriendo.

Anna pensó en debatirse contra ellos, sin embargo se encontraba tan cansada que su cuerpo apenas respondía, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para debatirlos. Debía aceptar que Yoh tenía razón. Así que sin decir nada más volvió a la casa. No sin antes lanzarles una mirada de disgusto.

Hirose dio media vuelta, y cuándo se disponía a marcharse la voz de Yoh lo detuvo.

"Hirose espera, necesito hablar contigo" lo llamó caminando hasta estar frente a él. "Estoy seguro que tu también sabes que Anna no resistirá por mucho este entrenamiento"

"Lo sé, es por eso que le he exigido tanto, sin embargo lo está haciendo muy bien y creó que en poco tiempo logra completarlo y entonces podremos intentar dormir nuevamente al demonio"

"No hay ninguna seguridad de que eso llegue a pasar, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que la vida de Anna siga en peligro"

"Entiendo como te sientes Yoh, creeme que yo tampoco quisiera que Anna tuviera que pasar por todo esto, sin embargo el demonio está despertando y esto es lo único que queda en nuestras manos..."

"Te equivocas... destruiré el sello y liberaré a Anna"

"¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¡No puedes hacer tal cosa, no conoces el poder de la Serpiente de Fuego!"

"Tienes razón, no conozco su poder, pero estoy seguro que podemos vencerlo, estoy seguro que hay una manera".

"¡Lo que estás diciendo es una tontería y no puedo permitir algo así!"

Yoh observó a Hirose detenidamente por unos segundos, su mirada mostraba decisión "Esto no es una solicitud Hirose, no permitiré que Anna continúe en peligro..." respondió a tiempo que Amidamaru aparecía a su lado mostrando completo apoyo y lealtad hacia su shaman.

Hajimash apareció también frente a ellos, mostrando que Hirose no estaba solo, mientras el aura de Hirose comenzaba a elevarse, la situación era tensa y todo indicaba que una batalla se aproximaba. "No quiero pelear contigo, puedo ver que compartimos un sentimiento. Si peleamos todos juntos podemos terminar con esto de una vez por todas, esta carga no tendrá que seguir pasando de generación a generación, todo terminará ahora" dijo Yoh permaneciendo inmutable ante la amenaza de batalla "Vámonos Amidamaru, es todo por ahora" lo llamó dándo la vuelta para retirarse y dejando a Hirose, quien permaneció en silencio viendo como se alejaba.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>N.A. Eso fue todo por ahora, si mis cálculos son correctos el próximo capítulo gran final! no se lo pierdan! =D Agradezco infinitamente su paciencia! (no me odien D:)<p>

Nico: Hola! lo importante es q continuas mi historia, yo mejor q nadie entiendo eso de la falta de tiempo xD gracias por tu review! espero q te siga gustando =3

Hayley Asakura: Me encanta saber q te hayas animado a escribir =D muchos animos para ti tbn y gracias por seguir leyendo!

Valecita: gracias! =D

Love Anna: no me odies D: prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar el próximo cap . gracias por tu review!

Maimai: es cierto Yoh es de Anna, y creo q moriría de miedo antes de entrentarme a Anna o.O jajajaja estoy segura q cuando me dijiste q no importaba q tardara en actualizar no esperabas q tardara más de un mes verdad =S gracias por tus animos! prometo terminar pronto =D

Sari Asakura: gracias por leer! siento haberte hecho esperar, pero espero q lo hayas disfrutado! =D

Neko: waaaaaa tu review me ha hecho demasiado feliz! muchas gracias! me hace muy feliz saber q te ha gustado hasta ahora y espero q continues hasta el final! =)

Meril Inugami: muchísimas gracias :'3 siento hacerte esperar, pero prometo actualizar lo más rápido q pueda! espero q este cap tbn te haya gustado!

Y tbn muchas gracias a todos los q siguen leyendo la historia sin dejar review! =3


	8. Chapter 8

N.A: Finalmente he concluido la historia, y me disculpo por la larga espera, en este último capitulo tuve una mezcla entre la falta de tiempo y la falta de inspiración. Pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten**  
><strong>

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

Por: Yuhe

**CAPITULO 8**

"Nosotros venimos hasta acá para apoyarte en lo que desees, no tienes que tratar de convencernos Yoh... ¿Pero ya hablaste de esto con Anna? ¿Estas seguro que aceptará romper el sello?"

"Len tiene razón Yoh, nosotros te acompañaríamos al mismísimo infiero si eso es lo que deseas. Sin embargo, conociendo a Anna, no aceptará esto".

"No se preocupen por eso, yo me encargaré de hablar con ella. Estoy seguro que no hay de que preocuparnos, podremos destruir al demonio si trabajamos todos juntos".

"Sé que no soy tan poderoso como todos ustedes, pero definitivamente cuente conmigo para lo que necesite jefe"

"Eliza y yo también estaremos apoyándote Yoh" se unió Fausto a la conversación.

Yoh sonrió ante sus amigos, sabía que podía confiar en ellos plenamente, es especial cuando las cosas se tornaban peligrosas "Gracias chicos".

Manta hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio escuchándolos a todos. Finalmente se decidió a hablar "Yo sé que no soy de ninguna ayuda Yoh... pero ..."

"¿Qué dices Manta? Estás aquí, y eso me hace realmente feliz" lo interrumpió Yoh con su característica sonrisa.

Manta sonrió al escucharlo "¡Yo los estaré animando!" exclamó

"¿Como piensas romper el sello? ¿Hirose ayudará para esto?" preguntó Len.

"No sé si podremos contar con la ayuda de Hirose. Pero creo que podremos lograrlo utilizando el poder de los espíritus elementales"

"Eso parece buena idea" apoyo Horo Horo "Es una lástima que Chocolove y Lyserg no se encuentren acá, con el poder de los 5 elementos esta batalla estaría ganada antes de comenzarla".

"Lyserg quizá hubiera sido un arma decisiva en esta batalla,... una batalla fuego contra fuego" agregó Len.

"¡Já! ¿Que dices de fuego contra fuego? ¡Será una batalla de fuego contra hielo, y ese maldito reptil no sabrá ni qué lo golpeó!" rió Horo Horo.

"Escucha Yoh, me he estado entreteniendo leyendo un poco en la biblioteca de la casa, hay muchos libros interesantes y creo que podríamos encontrar información valiosa para romper el sello".

"!Qué buena idea Fausto! Nunca se me habría ocurrido. Hagamos eso por hoy, yo mañana hablaré con Anna".

* * *

><p>Anna abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que encontró fue el rostro de Yoh que la observaba "¿Yoh?" exclamó aún desorientada.<p>

"Lo siento, no quise despertarte" respondió este "tan solo vine a ver como te encontrabas".

"Estoy bien" respondió sentándose en la cama y dirigió su mirada a la ventana, a pesar de que había una cortina, trataba de averiguar si ya había amanecido o si aún era de noche.

"Aún no amanece" le indico Yoh "puedes seguir durmiendo".

"¿Cómo lo haces...? ¿Por qué siempre pareces saber lo que estoy pensando?"

"No lo sé, quizá yo también tengo el Reishi" respondió Yoh riendo.

Anna dió un pequeño suspiro y se recostó sobre la pared que se encontraba junto a la cama. Se sentía cansada, mental, espiritual y físicamente.

Yoh se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a ella "Yo también estoy cansado... cansado de no poder hacer nada... cansado de ver como no te puedo proteger"

"Yoh."

"Pero es suficiente, no permitiré que las cosas sigan así, terminaré con esto de una sola vez... destruiré el sello Anna, y derrotaremos al demonio todos juntos. Todo terminará."

Anna permaneció en silencio al escucharlo, en realidad no estaba sorprendida, eso definitivamente sonaba a algo que solo a Yoh se le ocurriría. "Sabes que no permitiré eso ¿no es así?".

"No Anna, soy yo quien no permitirá que sigas en peligro" respondió volviendo la mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos mostraban determinación. Esa mirada tan seria que aparecía tan pocas veces en el rostro de Yoh, esa mirada que se le hacía tan difícil contradecir.

Anna apartó la mirada "Esta es mi responsabilidad Yoh, no tienes por qué meterte donde no te llaman. Soy únicamente yo la que debe enfrentarse a esto. No permitiré que nadie más se involucre."

"¿Por que siempre tienes que ser tu quien lleva toda la carga sobre tus hombros? Permiteme estar a tu lado, permiteme compartir tu carga. ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?"

"No es eso... sabes que no es eso... es solo que... yo... yo no podría permitir que salieras lastimado" respondió escondiendo la mirada.

"Eso no sucederá... trabajaremos todos juntos, verás como podremos vencerlo"

"No, no lo permitiré"

"Todos pelearemos tu batalla, por qué esta también es nuestra batalla. Todos han venido hasta acá y están esperando a luchar contra lo que sea, por qué están preocupados por ti Anna. Por que tu también eres importante para ellos, por que desde hace muchos años tu ya no estás sola ¿entiendes? Me tienes a mi y a todos nuestros amigos. Alguna vez te dije que tu eras la persona que no me dejaría sentirme solo de nuevo, pues yo tampoco te dejaré sentirte sola de nuevo, es por esa razón que yo he venido a este mundo, tan solo para conocerte".

El corazón de Anna se estrujaba con cada palabra, sentía que una enorme calidez la rodeaba, sentía miedo cada vez que Yoh provocaba esos sentimientos en ella. Él había sido la única persona que le había mostrado lo que era la calidez de un corazón, le había mostrado algo más que miedo, odio, desprecio... sin embargo sentía terror de dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento tan poco conocido por ella, porque sentía que una vez que se dejase arrastrar nunca más podría salir. Ella siempre tenía el control sobre todo, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Yoh, perdía todo control y eso era algo que le aterraba. Sintió como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, Pero esta vez no las escondía, las dejó fluir libremente sin ocultarlas de Yoh como siempre lo había hecho. Estaba demasiado agotada para seguir levantando barreras, para seguir luchando contra la corriente, finalmente los muros se habían derrumbado.

Yoh se colocó frente a ella y colocó su mano sobre su mejilla, secando sus lágrimas delicadamente. "Te prometo que pronto terminará todo. Solo te pido que confíes es mi, que me dejes entrar en tu mundo, que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que siempre hay una manera."

Anna se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Yoh y lloró silenciosamente. Lloraba de felicidad, de miedo y nostalgia. Nostalgia por que ese mundo oscuro en el que había nacido y crecido ya no existía más. Creía ciegamente en él, no podía ser de otra manera. Cualquier palabra que Yoh le dijera en ese momento se convertiría en su única verdad.

"Esta vez soy yo quien te lo pide..." susurró Yoh a su oído sin dejar de abrazarla "Dejame dormir contigo esta noche..."

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Yoh entró al gran comedor donde se encontraban el resto de Shamanes, quienes parecían discutir varios temas.<p>

"¡Jefe! Que bueno que aparece, hemos tenido una búsqueda bastante exitosa" lo saludo Ryu emocionado.

"Ryu tiene razón, Fausto resultó ser muy bueno con eso de los libros" agregó Horo Horo sonriendo "¡Vámos, siéntate! Te contaremos lo que hemos encontrado, todo eso de los sellos resultó ser muy interesante... romper el sello no será ningún problema" agregó.

Len, Horo Horo, Ryu y Fausto habían pasado la noche entera buscando información que pudiera serles de utilidad tanto sobre el sello como del demonio. La familia Asakura poseía una enorme biblioteca con libros bastante antiguos, los cuáles Fausto había estado ojeando desde que llegaron, por lo que no les había sido tan complicado encontrar información.

El timbre de la entrada principal de la casa sonó, así que Yoh dejó por un momento al animado grupo para abrir, y al hacerlo la sorpresa casi lo deja sin palabras "¡¿Pero...qué?! ¿Cómo...? ¡¿Tú?!" exclamó.

"Hola Yoh, siento mucho el retraso, espero que no sea demasiado tarde" saludó la figura ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

"¡Pero que gusto verte! Por favor pasa, adentro están todos". Ambos llegaron hasta el comedor y al verlos entrar se formó un pequeño silencio comunal.

"Hola ¿cómo han estado? Disculpen mi tardanza, quise venir antes pero tenía algunos asuntos que resolver. Espero que no sea muy tarde".

"Es tarde" espetó Len "pero has llegado justo a tiempo" agregó sonriendo de medio lado.

"¡Joven Lyserg!" exclamó Ryu "que gusto tenerlo con nosotros nuevamente"

"Cielos Lyserg, ¿que puedo decir?... estas mucho más alto" saludó Horo Horo sonriendo.

"A mi también me da gusto verlos. Pascal Avaf me ha contado todo lo sucedido y he venido a ofrecer mi ayuda tan pronto como he podido. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites Yoh".

"Gracias Lyserg..."

"Justamente estamos planificando el ataque final" señaló Len.

Los Shamanes se encargaron de poner al día a Lyserg de lo que había sucedido y de la decisión que había tomado Yoh. Pascal Avaf se encontraba ahora también con ellos, Chocolove le había pedido que se quedara hasta el final y ayudara en todo lo que le fuera posible.

"¡Anna!" sonrió Yoh al verla entrar a la habitación "Me alegra verte aquí" agregó acercándose hasta ella "Mira quién ha venido a ayudar"

"Me da gusto verte tan bien como siempre" la saludó Lyserg sonriendo.

"Te lo agradezco Lyserg" respondió devolviéndole una tenue sonrisa.

"Perfecto, creo que ahora si estamos todos" señaló Yoh "creo que hoy por la noche podremos darle fin a todo esto".

* * *

><p>Pasaron el resto de la mañana poniéndose de acuerdo en lo que debían hacer y algunas estrategias que se les vinieron a la mente. Sin embargo el plan principal sería la improvisación. Por la tarde los 6 Shamanes con sus respectivos espíritus acompañantes, Tamao, quien insistió en acompañarlos, Pascal Avaf, Fausto y Eliza salieron de la casa. Habían acordado que se adentrarían en las montañas para la batalla, pues no querían que nadie más saliera lastimado.<p>

"Yo también quisiera acompañarlos..." los llamó la voz de Hirose quién salió a su encuentro cuando estos salían de la casa. Había pasado el día debatiéndose entre lo que debería y lo que quería hacer, y finalmente había tomado su decisión.

Yoh sonrió al verlo llegar hasta ellos, en realidad esperaba que al final todos lucharan juntos. Y así todos emprendieron el camino a través de las heladas montañas de Ozoresan. A decir verdad Len, Horo Horo y Ryu estaban emocionados era como volver a los tiempos de la pelea de shamanes

"Anna..." la llamó Hirose cuando finalmente reunió valor para hablar con ella y espero a que ella lo viera "Lo lamento... todo el entrenamiento... todo por lo que te hice pasar, yo realmente quería ayudarte."

"Lo sé, no tienes por qué decirlo."

"Desde que tengo memoria he dedicado mi vida entera a ti, todo lo que he hecho, lo que he estudiado ha sido con el fin de protegerte a ti, pero aún así... al final no pude ganarle" agregó con cierta pesadez "me alegra perder ante alguien como él"

Anna sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al escucharlo "Yo realmente agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi"

"Claro... solo quiero que sepas que aquí estaré hasta el final" respondió devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Luego de un par de horas de camino decidieron que habían llegado al lugar indicado. Era un pequeño valle, rodeado por montañas nevadas y y altos pinos que apenas mostraban sus verdes hojas cubiertas casi por completo por la nieve.

"¿Estas lista?" preguntó Yoh tomando la mano de Anna y sonrió al verla asentir "No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Debes resistir Anna, eres una sacerdotisa increíble, así que por favor... resiste" finalizó mientras soltaba su mano para unirse al resto de los shamanes.

"Yoh," lo llamó Anna antes de que se marchase "no mueras."

"No lo haré" respondió sonriendo.

Y el momento había llegado. Yoh, Len, Horo Horo y Lyserg rodearon a Anna, cada uno acompañado por su respectivo espíritu elemental.

"Espíritu de la tierra" llamó Yoh

"Espíritu del trueno" siguió Len

"Espíritu de la lluvia" exclamó Horo Horo

"Espíritu del fuego" espetó Lyserg

"Posesión de almas..." finalizó Anna.

Al terminar la invocación los cinco grandes espíritus se dirigieron al centro del circulo e ingresaron en el cuerpo de Anna. Por un momento todo quedó en silencio, dando paso al sonido del viento. Daba la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido. Pero entonces el cuerpo de Anna comenzó a elevarse por los cielos, aún dentro del circulo, y sus ojos comenzaron a emanar una luz blanca. La luz comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo formando lineas a través de él, dejando descubierto el sello que mantenía preso al demonio. La luz parecía querer brotar de cada rincón de su cuerpo, las lineas comenzaban a hacerse más gruesas hasta que pareció que comenzaba a agrietarse.

"Se está rompiendo..." vociferó Ryu, quien apenas pudo articular palabra por la impresión de lo que sus ojos veían.

"_Vamos Anna... tu puedes"_ pensó Yoh desesperadamente.

Las grietas siguieron extendiéndose, poco a poco la luz la cubría y entonces el sello pareció romperse. Toda la luz contenida estalló rodeando el cuerpo de Anna por completo. El enorme destello comenzó a bajar lentamente y cuando finalmente les fue posible abrir los ojos lo primero que sus miradas captaron fue la enorme figura que se encontraba tras Anna. Una enorme serpiente dorada con ojos flamantes siseó, parecía sonreírles. Tan solo su figura lanzó escalofríos a través de sus cuerpos. La serpiente se abalanzó sobre Len, quien logró esquivar el ataque. La batalla finalmente había comenzado.

El cuerpo de Anna siguió perdiendo brillo, y comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta el suelo. Yoh se apresuró a recibirla y cuando finalmente estuvo en sus brazos los cinco grandes espíritus salieron de ella, terminando con la posesión.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Tamao ansiosa.

"Si, no te preocupes, solo está dormida" respondió Yoh. "Por favor Tamao, cuida de ella" pidió Yoh recostándola en el suelo.

"Si, joven Yoh"

"Espíritu de la tierra, Amidamaru, Fausto, Eliza ¡Posesionen a Harusame!" exclamó mientras hacía la posesión de objetos. Nunca en su vida había hecho una posesión con tantos espíritus, sin embargo no parecía que esto fuera a ser una dificultad. Podía sentir el poder de la espada fluyendo y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

La enorme serpiente se movió con agilidad mientras esquivaba los ataques de Ryu y Horo Horo. Se elevó por los aires lanzando una bocanada de fuego, la cuál fue interceptada por Len quién utilizó el enorme puño del espíritu del trueno para crear un campo magnético y proteger a todos del impacto.

Lyserg aprovechó el momento para arrojar un chorro de lava sobre el demonio, provocando que este cayera al suelo. Y Hirose terminó el ataque atacándolo directamente con su furyoku aumentando con el oversoul de su espíritu acompañante.

"Estúpidos humanos ¿realmente creen que pueden vencerme a mi? ¡La gran Serpiente de Fuego!" siseó. Tras decir esto levantó el extremo de su cola y lo estrelló contra el piso. Todo el suelo comenzó a retumbar y enormes llamaradas se comenzaron a extender desde donde se encontraba la serpiente.

Horo Horo se apresuró y estrelló sus palmas contra el suelo donde él mismo se encontraba parado provocando que el suelo comenzara a congelarse. El hielo de Horo Horo se extendió de la misma manera que las llamas del demonio, hasta que ambos poderes se estrellaron entre ellos provocando una explosión que cubrió de niebla el campo de batalla.

Ryu, quién había hecho posesión con Tokageru y Pascal Avaf, se lanzó sobre el demonio golpeándolo con un enorme puño producto de su _over soul_. Len se unió a la lluvia de ataques y utilizó el _Jiu Long Bao Lei _del espíritu del trueno cubriendo de nubes el cielo, justo sobre la cabeza del demonio para atacarlo con una descarga de rayos. El ataque logró su cometido lastimando el cuerpo de la bestia. Esta lanzó otra bocanada de fuego contra Len quien logró cubrirla, sin embargo su poder no fue suficiente para detenerla y el poder lo lanzó varios metros hasta que se estrelló con un árbol, cayendo al suelo herido.

"¡Len! ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Yoh preocupado.

"Por supuesto que estoy bien" respondió poniéndose de pie con un poco de dificultad, mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

Yoh utilizó el poder del espíritu de la tierra para atacar a la serpiente con un lluvia de meteoros. El demonio puedo contrarrestar el ataque destruyéndolos con sus llamas, lo que Yoh aprovechó para atacarlo con Harusame cortándolo por la mitad. El demonio lanzó un grito que se extendió por las montañas, haciendo que los Shamanes cayeran las suelo cubriéndose los oídos, por un momento pensaron que los tímpanos les iban a reventar.

Antes que ellos mismos lograran reponerse, el demonio se comenzó a regenerar a una velocidad increíble, brotándole nuevamente la parte del cuerpo que Yoh había cortado. Una vez recuperado se lanzó contra los Shamanes en un ataque directo que apenas lograron esquivar.

Len se lanzó nuevamente sobre él y lo atravesó con su alabarla dejando fluir rayos a través de ella para darle una enorme descarga. Tras el ataque el demonio pareció afectado, pero desapareció de su vista en cuestión de segundos, reapareciendo atrás de él para atacarlo. Len percibió la presencia justo a tiempo para esquivarlo y Hirose se apresuró para atacarlo nuevamente.

Ryu, recreó la enorme ciudad del Machu Pichu y la dejó caer sobre el demonio. "Increíble..." susurró al ver el poder de Pascal Avaf.

Yoh volvió a entrar en combate cortando esta vez la cabeza de la bestia quien lanzó nuevamente ese terrible grito, pero mientras se regeneraba Lyserg envió a Morfin dibujando una caja al rededor del demonio, la cuál se materializó y dejó encerrada a la bestia, y para concluir utilizó al espíritu del fuego quien provocó enormes llamas que llenaron la caja, con el demonio dentro de ella. La serpiente comenzó a retorcerse mientras ardía entre las llamas del espíritu de fuego. Finalmente, logró romper la caja y escapó de la trampa que Lyserg había construido.

* * *

><p>"Sabía que esto terminaría así de alguna forma" Decía Matamune que se encontraba en el templo con Kino. "Confío en ellos Kino, quiero creer que lograrán destruir al demonio".<p>

"Yo también Matamune, yo también quiero creer. Finalmente los muros y barreras que detenían a Anna se han destruido, finalmente podrá utilizar todo su poder"

"El tiempo pasa muy rápido Kino ¿Te das cuenta?. Es tiempo, para nosotros los ancianos, de hacernos a un lado, ahora todo depende de esos jóvenes".

* * *

><p>Tamao observaba sorprendida como la batalla seguía extendiéndose, los Shamanes continuaban atacando una y otra vez, logrando a penas esquivar los ataques del demonio. Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, ellos comenzaban a agotarse, mientras que la serpiente no parecía que se estuviera debilitando. No resistirían mucho más tiempo ese ritmo.<p>

Anna, quien se encontraba recostada junto a Tamao abrió los ojos lentamente. Al inicio sin saber donde se encontraba. Poco a poco recuperó conciencia, y recordó lo último ocurrido. De alguna forma sentía su cuerpo vacío, como que algo dentro de ella hiciera falta, sin embargo era una sensación de ligereza, como si toda su vida hubiese cargado con un peso adicional y de repente se lo hubieran quitado. Se sentó lentamente tratando de reincorporarse mientras enfocaba la mirada en la batalla que se estaba llevando frente a ella.

"¡Señorita Anna!" exclamó Tamao. " Me alegra tanto que se encuentre bien"

"Si, gracias Tamao" respondió prestándole poca atención.

"¡Por favor, espere! ¿Qué está haciendo? Debe quedarse aquí. El Joven Yoh me ha pedido que cuide de usted" la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo.

"Suéltame Tamao" exigió volviendo su vista hacia ella. Tamao la soltó instantáneamente. "No me quedaré de brazos cruzados" agregó poniéndose de pie.

Yoh utilizó el espíritu de la tierra para crear una enorme abertura en el suelo que se encontraba bajo la serpiente, sin embargo esta se elevó por los aires sin problema y se volvió hacia Yoh escupiendo sus llamas con fuerza.

Yoh abrió los ojos de sobremanera ante la sorpresa de ver a Zenki y Kouki deteniendo el ataque del demonio. _**"**__Anna"_ fue lo primero que pensó girándose rápidamente para buscarla y la encontró parada a pocos metros tras él "¿Qué haces? Vuelve con Tamao por favor."

"Esta también es mi batalla ¿No es cierto? Tu mismo dijiste que era la batalla de todos. Debo pelear"

"Anna..."

No es momento para hablar respondió elevando su furyoku para crear un escudo e interceptar el ataque que la serpiente le estaba lanzando a Horo Horo, quien se encontraba cerca de ellos.

"Vaya, que oportuna" dijo este sonriendo "gracias."

"Increíble control, parece que lo has dominado a la perfección" comentó Hirose acercándose a Anna.

La enorme serpiente estrelló su cola contra el suelo provocando que toda la superficie y lo que se encontraba sobre ella se estremeciera, haciendo a los Shamanes perder el equilibrio.

Hirose utilizó a Hajimash para llevar a cabo su oversoul, creando una especie de esfera gigante llena de púas la cuál le lanzó al demonio. Pero este hizo desaparecer el ataque con tan solo un golpe de su cola, tomando posición de ataque.

Los 7 se reunieron, esperando alertas el siguiente ataque, el cuál no tardó en llegar pero fue detenido por el fuego de Lyserg.

"Lo dejaré en sus manos..." espetó Anna mientras comenzaba a correr directamente hacia el demonio.

"¡Espera Anna!" trató de detenerla Yoh alarmado.

Anna continuó corriendo en dirección al demonio, esquivando hábilmente los ataques que le lanzaba. Justo cuando se encontraba frente a él, de un salto lanzó su collar de los 1080 aprisionándolo con el poder del collar "¡Ahora!" gritó aterrizando junto al demonio mientras elevaba su poder de furyoku para aumentar el poder del collar. Era el momento indicado para atacar, todos los Shamanes comenzaron a actuar.

"Excelente" sonrió Len.

Horo Horo colocó sus manos sobre el suelo, creando un camino de hielo que se extendió hacia el demonio, congelándolo por completo. Len y Lyserg combinaron el ataque de truenos y fuego destruyendo el hielo que lo cubría. Hirose utilizó el ataque de sentencia final de Hajimash e Yoh y Ryu lanzaban un ataque combinado mientras la enorme serpiente lanzaba gritos tratando de liberarse. Finalmente todos unieron fuerzas lanzando un solo ataque combinado, uniendo los poderes de cada uno de los espíritus y shamanes que se encontraban allí. Ese sería el golpe definitivo, finalmente todo terminaría. El ataque golpeó al demonio, quien lanzó un alarido, una enorme cortina de pólvo se elevó cubriendo la vista de todos.

"¡Lo logramos!" exclamó Ryu mientras el polvo comenzó a disiparse poco. Sin embargo cuando el polvo terminó de disiparse frente a ellos aún se encontraba la serpiente quien tras dar un tremendo grito lanzó una explosión de fuego a través de todo su cuerpo, lanzando el collar de los 1080 de Anna y liberándose de su poder.

"No puede ser..." susurró Tamao, habían dado su ataque final, todo lo que tenían y el demonio no parecía haber sufrido daños.

La serpiente dio nuevamente un grito aturdiéndolos a todos y entonces se elevó por el cielo lanzando una llamarada hacia los Shamanes, posteriormente lanzó su llamarada hacia una montaña provocando una avalancha seguida por una lluvia de rocas.

Horo Horo apenas se logró manejar a tiempo para congelar la avalancha que estaba por cubrirlos, sin embargo las rocas comenzaron a caer sin que las pudieran detener. Sin darles respiro la serpiente estrelló su cola contra el suelo, provocando que se comenzaran a abrir enormes grietas por toda la superficie. Al parecer el demonio había recuperado su fuerza y estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de ellos lo antes posible.

"¡Maldición! ¿Qué es lo que haremos?" espetó Len. La verdad es que ya no les quedaban muchas fuerzas, si las cosas seguían así no tardarían en perder la batalla.

"¡No me rendiré! ¡Te haré pedazos maldito reptil!" gritó Horo Horo lanzándose nuevamente contra él mientras congelaba nuevamente la superficie del suelo. Sin embargo no pudo llegar muy lejos pues el demonio detuvo el ataque lanzando una llamarada hacia Horo Horo, que de no haber sido por Kororo quien creó un escudo frente a él, hubiera quedado calcinado. Sin embargo la pequeña koropokkuro no pudo detenerlo completamente logrando alcanzar a Horo Horo quien cayó al suelo. El demonio trató de atacarlo nuevamente, sin embargo ahora fue Len quien lo detuvo mientras Lyserg e Yoh ayudaban a Horo Horo.

"_Maldita sea.._." pensó Yoh desesperado, si no hacían algo rápido las cosas terminarían muy mal.

Un viento frío comenzó a soplar por todo el campo de batalla, el cuerpo de los shamanes se tensó ante la sensación de un escalofrío interminable que recorría su cuerpo acompañado de un sentimiento de desesperación, una sensación que de alguna forma creían haber sentido antes "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Hirose un poco temeroso.

"No puede ser..." exclamó Lyserg al levantar su vista.

A unos metros alejada del demonio se encontraba Anna. Susurraba melódicamente un cántico en alguna lengua antigua. El collar de los 1080 brilla y se mantenía suspendido en el aire alrededor de ella, mientras sus ojos emanaban una intensa luz brillante.

"¿Qué... está haciendo?" preguntó Ryu.

Y como respondiendo su pregunta, un circulo negro comenzó a crecer justo tras el demonio. "Está abriendo una puerta al infierno... ¿cómo es posible que pueda hacer tal cosa?" exclamó Len sorprendido "Es increíble...".

"Esta técnica estaba en la Bitácora Mágica..." espetó Yoh mientras observaba el espectáculo.

"¿Como ha podido dominarlo con tan solo leerlo?" preguntó Horo Horo.

El circulo se hacia cada vez más grande y el demonio parecía inmovilizado, trataba de liberarse de su prisión invisible, sin embargo parecía no tener efecto. Una enorme fuerza de vacío comenzó a emerger desde el agujero llevándose consigo al demonio, sin embargo la fuerza comenzó a extenderse y en pocos segundos los Shamanes también comenzaron a ser absorbidos. Trataron de utilizar sus armas para detenerse, pero la fuerza era cada vez más fuerte.

Anna que aún parecía seguir en trance fue la primera en ser absorbida, seguida de Yoh quien trataba de detenerla y posteriormente el resto, quienes ya no pudieron resistir la fuerza del agujero.

"¡Oh por Dios!" exclamó Tamao, quien había estado observando todo el espectáculo desde un lugar seguro "¡Todos han sido llevados al infierno! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer?" se preguntaba la pequeña Shaman angustiada.

* * *

><p>Yoh abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo, sobre una roca color rojo oscuro. Se sentó un poco confundido y buscó a Anna rápidamente al recordar lo sucedido. La ubicó no muy lejos de dónde él se encontraba.<p>

"Anna" la llamó mientras la levantaba suavemente. Anna abrió los ojos y clavó la mirada sobre Yoh, al parecer aún confundida "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Fuimos absorbidos por el portal al infierno que abriste, al parecer estamos en el infierno"

"No puedo recordar... ¿Qué pasó con el demonio? ¿Dónde está?"

"El también fue absorbido" respondió Yoh poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a ella a levantarse también.

"Yoh, Anna" los llamó la voz de Len.

"¡Len! Me alegra que te encuentres bien" respondió Yoh.

Len caminó hacia ellos y luego cambió de dirección al ver a Horo Horo que aún permanecía desmayado "¡Oye, deja la holgazanería y levantate!" decía mientras utilizaba su alabarda para moverlo.

"¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Eso duele, idiota!" gritó Horo Horo al despertar. Horo Horo se levantó un poco adolorido mientras contempla los alrededores. Todo estaba cubierto de una roca de color rojo oscuro. Parecía una cueva llena de valles y montañas, casi cubierta completamente por las sombras. "¿Así que estamos de vuelta en el infierno...?" comentó acercándose al resto.

"¿Dónde están Ryu, Lyserg y Hirose?" preguntó Len ignorándolo.

"Será mejor que nos movamos de aquí. Debemos encontrarlos y salir lo antes posible. Si tenemos suerte el portal aún estará abierto" indicó Yoh comenzando a caminar mientras el resto lo seguía.

"¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?" preguntó Horo Horo.

"Anna, ¿Puedes sentir el portal?" le preguntó Yoh.

"No es tan fuerte, pero sí. No está lejos. Pero se está cerrando, así que debemos darnos prisa".

"¿Dónde demonios se metieron los demás?" decía Len molesto.

"¡Allí están!" gritó Lyserg "vamos, de prisa" apresuró a los demás, quienes venían caminando en busca del resto del equipo.

"¡Excelente! Ahora solo debemos seguir a Anna y salir antes que nos encontremos otra vez con la serpiente de fuego" Espetó Yoh. En realidad los shamanes estaban un poco preocupados, por que si bien sus espíritus acompañantes los habían acompañado, los espíritus de los elementos no habían cruzado la puerta al infierno, por tanto no tendrían oportunidad con el demonio.

El portal seguía haciéndose más pequeño a cada instante, y Tamao comenzaba a angustiarse "¿Dónde están todos? ¿Por qué no aparecen?" se preguntaba.

"Vamos Tamao, utilizanos" Dijo Konchi apareciendo junto a ella.

"Si, nosotros mantendremos el portal abierto hasta que regresen" lo secundó Ponchi.

"De acuerdo" respondió Tamao haciendo un oversoul con sus espíritus, quienes con ayuda del furyoku de Tamao se dieron a la tarea de evitar que el portal siguiera cerrándose.

El resto de Shamanes seguían su camino tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible hasta el portal. Mientras Anna hacía lo posible por rastrearlo, sin embargo por alguna razón no podía sentirlo tan claro.

"Increíble..." susurró Hirose contemplando su alrededor. Nunca antes había estado en el infierno, y ha decir verdad no era algo que hubiera esperado conocer.

"¿Madre?" Se escuchó una voz que retumbó en los oídos de todos y frente a ellos apareció el enorme Oh-Oni creado por Anna años atrás "¡Si eres tu! ¡Qué alegría volverte a ver!" exclamó arrodillándose frente a Anna.

"¿Madre?" preguntó Horo Horo confundido.

"Nunca pensé que volvería a verte" lo saludó Yoh.

"También me da gusto verte a ti" respondió el Oh-Oni a Yoh "Es increíble, ha sido mi madre quien abrió el portal del infierno ¿no es así? Sentí que se había abierto un portal, así que vine a investigar lo que había sucedido. No hay duda que eres la mejor".

Anna permació en silencio. A decir verdad, un poco incómoda ante el hecho que el demonio la llamara madre.

"Anna abrió el portal para encerrar a la serpiente de fuego, sin embargo fuimos absorbidos y ahora estamos tratando de regresar" le explicó Yoh.

"Ya veo, deben darse prisa, antes que el portal se cierre. De lo contrario ya no podrán salir de aquí, no tienen..."

Pero antes que pudiera seguir una enorme llamarada lo interrumpió. Ataque que todos lograron esquivar a tiempo.

"¡Mierda, ha regresado!" exclamó Horo Horo al ver al demonio acercándose.

"Maldita Sacerdotisa ¡Te devoraré!" siseó la serpiente enfurecida, lanzándose en la dirección de Anna.

"¡Amidamaru!" exclamó Yoh dando un paso al frente. Con ayuda de Amidamaru creó un escudo para protegerse del ataque.

Len se apresuró a realizar su oversoul y realizó la _explosión de superalma_ logrando lastimarlo. Situación que Lyser aprovecha, y utilizando a Morfín crea una jaula para detenerlo temporalmente.

El Oh-Oni da unos pasos y se interpone entre el demonio que se encuentra prisionero por el momento y los Shamanes. "De prisa, salgan de aquí. Yo lo detendré".

"Excelente, gracias grandote" exclama Horo Horo.

"Yoh" lo llama antes de que se marchen. "Cuida de mi madre"

"Por supuesto" responde Yoh sonriendo. "Vamos" agrega tomándo a Anna de la mano y comenzando a correr.

"¿Madre?" volvió a preguntar Horo Horo, pero nadie pareció prestarle atención.

El demonio lanza un alarido junto con una explosión de furyoku destruyendo la jaula que lo mantenía cautivo.

"Ni creas que te permitiré salir" dice el Oh-Oni lanzándose contra él.

Los Shamanes continuaron corriendo siguiendo a Anna. Finalmente a pocos metros aparece el portal, que aunque mucho más pequeño, aún continuaba abierto.

"_Vamos, dense prisa. No puedo más_" pensaba Tamao utilizando toda su energía para mantener el portal abierto. Y como respuesta a su súplica, los 7 Shamanes cayeron, atravesando la puerta. "¡Han regresado! Gracias a Dios..." suspiró deteniendo su furyoku y dejándose caer sobre el suelo, sin el poder de Tamao y sus espíritus el portal termina de cerrarse instantáneamente.

"¿Lo... lo logramos?" preguntó Ryu.

"Genial, eso fue genial. Hemos logrado detener al demonio" rió Horo Horo.

"¿Realmente terminó? ¿Todo ha terminado?" se preguntó Hirose, aún sin lograr creerselo él mismo. Toda su vida vivió por esto, y ahora, tan solo de un momento a otro todo había terminado.

"Volvamos todos juntos a casa..." habló Yoh sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Al volver a la casa Asakura, Manta los esperaba a todos con un gran festín preparado. Quizá no podía ayudarlos a pelear, pero al menos podía recibirlos con una comida caliente y abundante para que recuperaran sus energías, después de todo estaba seguro que todos volverían.<p>

"¡Manta, creo que te amo!" lo abrazó Horo Horo al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Qué haces Horo Horo? ¡Suéltame!"

La comida estuvo bastante animada. De alguna forma se sentían libres, como si se les hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Al terminar la cena Anna decidió retirarse sin decir palabra mientras todos se divertían. De alguna forma no sentía que encajara en ese ambiente por el momento. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y su mente y alma aún no terminaban de asimilarlo.

Justo antes de entrar a su habitación la voz de Yoh la llamó.

"¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Yoh, quién la siguió al verla salir.

"Estoy bien, solo quiero descansar un poco"

"Si, ya veo. Tienes razón, descansa" respondió volteando para marcharse.

"Yoh, espera" lo llamó Anna y lo abrazó antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa. Acto que sorprendió a Yoh.

"¿Anna?"

"Gracias..." vociferó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Yoh "gracias, por siempre permanecer a mi lado".

Yoh sonrió y la abrazó de vuelta "Te amo Anna".

"Yo... yo también te amo..." respondió casi inaudiblemente, escondiendo sus mejillas, que ahora mostraban un color rosa.

Yoh sonrió aún más, le encantaba verla apenada. Se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó el rostro delicadamente para luego besarla. Anna correspondió a su beso, estar con Yoh siempre despejaba cualquier perturbación que hubiera en su mente, cuando esta junto a él era como si fuera una persona completamente libre.

* * *

><p>"Realmente ha sido un honor conocerlos a todos, y haber tenido la oportunidad de pelear junto a los guerreros legendarios" decía Hirose a la mañana siguiente mientras se despedía de los Shamanes en la puerta de la casa. Había decidido volver a su hogar, su familia lo esperaba para que llevara un informe de lo que había ocurrido con el demonio y decidió que no los haría esperar más. "En especial conocerte Anna, superaste cualquier expectativa que pudiese haber tenido. Eres una sacerdotisa sorprendente." agregó antes de marcharse.<p>

Los demás entraron nuevamente a la casa, habían tenido una larga y placentera noche de descanso así que nuevamente estaban al cien por ciento de sus energías.

"Parece que realmente todo a terminado" comentó Horo Horo mientras se estiraba "¿Así que entonces qué haremos ahora?" preguntó sonriendo.

"¿Qué les parece si volvemos todos a Funbari? Podríamos tener una relajante fiesta en las aguas termales" propuso Yoh.

"¡Esa es una excelente idea Jefe!" lo secundó Ryu.

"Bien, supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer" respondió Len.

"¿Siempre tienes que ser tan engreído?" preguntó Horo Horo molesto.

"A mi también me parece una buena idea" respondieron Lyserg y Manta al unísono.

"¿Y tú que dices Anna?" preguntó Yoh.

"Por mi está bien, hagan lo que quieran." respondió "Pero los invitados deben llevar la comida"

"¡Bien, está decidido! ¡Volvamos todos a Funbari!"

**FIN**

* * *

><p>N.A: y eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que lo hayan terminado y que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo. Y ps espero que lo les aburriera la batalla, siempre me ha costado un poco escribir sobre batallas =P<p>

: Totalmente de acuerdo! Yoh es la fuerza de Anna =D Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo! y por tomarte la molestia de dejarme reviews en los capitulos! espero que te gustara el final =)

Anneyk: gracias por leer y animarte a dejar un review, me haces muy feliz =D y ps confieso que yo tbn amo de sobre manera toda la historia de Ozoresan! 3

Love Anna: Gracias por tus reviews! y por continuar leyendo a pesar de mis atrasos, espero q llegues hasta acá =D

The Mystic Poetry: el día que me llegó tu review me animó y hasta pude seguir escribiendo, pq ya llevaba varios días sin poder escribir nada! muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste el final.

Y sin más que decir, muchas gracias a todos por leer =)


End file.
